


失意生活

by LittleDamara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 现代AU格雷夫斯是个艺术品经纪人，纽特是个英国人。构思结合小说《夜幕降临》和英剧《伦敦生活》





	1. Chapter 1

格雷夫斯错过了他计划搭乘的那班车。  
他现在位于曼哈顿岛的交通枢纽中心，穿着对于目前季节来讲有些厚的大衣，公文提箱放在脚边，周身都是快速流动的人群，游客或者是赶车的人。格雷夫斯很明显地感受到一颗汗从他整齐的头发里滑出，像教授用粉笔发力在黑板上画出一条竖线那样触感深刻，直至他的衣领里面，突然就消失了。  
*格雷夫斯看向镜头，翻白眼。“这操蛋的时刻表。”他说，无奈地把头低下。*  
格雷夫斯现在倒是很明确他已经错过和客户预约的时间了，就算他刚才是怎么失礼地从出租车堵在半道的时候下来，冲进地铁，抱着公文包和一群不认识但是散发各种熟悉香水味的人挤在一起，就是，就是不能比时刻表上规定的时间早那么一秒赶上火车。  
这是怎么搞的？他侧身避让从未停止走动的人群，慢慢后退到候车大厅的死角。这些该死的倒霉事……他抬手擦去第二滴汗，不自觉中皱起眉头。  
他需要打电话给客户重新预约时间——大家都是很忙的——三点回去他的画廊，继续把那些累积着的单据理顺，或者督促手下那帮人清理好上一次展览的东西。晚上有酒会，还有桥牌的邀请（他决定在酒会一直呆到结束关门为止）。格雷夫斯的行程很满，但他没有助理，他应该有一个的，乔安说过……哦，乔安。  
*格雷夫斯瞄了眼镜头，抱歉地笑笑：“我总是忘记我们离婚了。”*  
前妻说过他自己的生活和工作就是一团乱七八糟的东西，不过格雷夫斯还是没有请助理，他一直都很确定自己私人的事物由他自己处理就再好不过了。  
格雷夫斯被广播暂时吸引了注意力，他提起耳朵去听下一班的出车时间，就算没多少意义，然后他看到另一个和他年纪相仿的人气急败坏地在广播后跺脚。  
格雷夫斯笑了下。  
似乎就是和乔安分居后，一切都越变越糟了。格雷夫斯回想。除了自己生活习惯被打乱之后，画廊的经营也出现了链条上空缺的一环那样的问题，手下的艺术家居然一直在拖延作品，新签约的则太过年轻。还有更该死的，上个月的欧洲会议邀约，有个家伙居然冒他的名顶替，在整个会议日程开始到结束混吃混喝，还败坏他名声。  
“没想到你喜欢男人。”这句话来自格雷夫斯在欧洲未见过面的代理人。  
该死的那骗子还是个给佬！  
格雷夫斯感到虚脱，现在离三点还有时间，多出来的自由不是他想要的，这会让他大脑闲的发慌，开始去胡思乱想。但他也不想现在就回去画廊那里为这些那些糟心事发火，家也不想回。乔安走的时候只带走了衣服，但是她的香味格雷夫斯感觉到现在他打开衣柜门都还闻得清。他已经扔掉乔安所有的香波沐浴露了，他还能怎么办？  
阳光折射再折射，变成城市的光污染后，透过中央车站高高的玻璃窗，照在格雷夫斯头顶。他抬头无声地看着这不健康的白光，居然可以做到不眨眼，对着光中的吸尘发呆。  
格雷夫斯降下目光，看到一个男人，拎着经典款皮箱，穿着休闲，神色有些紧张地站在楼梯口边。  
格雷夫斯一开始以为他是小偷，但是看仔细了，他手里的箱子可不便宜，虽然旧了点。格雷夫斯放纵他的思维，他不管了，反正闲着也是闲着，男人便被继续打量着。  
这个距离有点远，但是安全，既不会被发现也不会说一点都看不清。格雷夫斯试着描绘男人的脸，消瘦，长着雀斑，眼皮稍稍下垂，无精打采的。但是目光游走到他的嘴巴，温柔的粉色，淡粉色，乔安会喜欢的粉色……等等，不要乔安。格雷夫斯继续观察。乱糟糟的卷发，不大不小的耳朵，然后视线又回到了男人的眼睛。睡眼惺忪，眼皮的睫毛似乎长点，眨一下，流露出脉脉含情。  
*“现在我们来猜猜他的职业。”格雷夫斯看镜头。*  
作家。但是男人身上看不出书生气，看看他的双手，一点都不娇气。  
大学生。这不算个职业，而且这个男人绝对没有现在所看的年轻，大约三十出头？虽然不排除……保留。  
会计。无聊的猜想。  
数据分析员。没这么机灵。  
牙医。  
格雷夫斯自己笑出声，然后他对着男人沉思片刻，好像这是什么严肃的问题似的。  
应召男孩？  
格雷夫斯被自己吓了一跳，他为什么要想到这个，虽然，这个男人的害羞神情可以为这项职业加分，谁不喜欢娇羞的漂亮人呢？  
试着设想一下，假如，格雷夫斯是个骗婚的混蛋，或者是个鳏夫（他现在就是），有点同性的倾向。下班后游离在红灯区，开着车，慢慢地驶过一个个路灯。然后有一只修长的手搭上他的车窗，下巴随着身体的弯曲下降至车窗框里，淡粉色的嘴唇。  
“你好。”粉色的嘴唇闭合张开，格雷夫斯直直盯着嘴里的下排牙。  
格雷夫斯不会主动搭话，他要等着对方完全地把脸露出来。那腰动了下，令格雷夫斯发觉它的纤细，车外的男人便直接把头探进车里。  
绿色的双眼，正透过稍稍下垂的眼皮，还有姜黄色的睫毛，隔着水雾观察着格雷夫斯。  
“时机不等人。”粉色的嘴唇闭合张开。  
绿眼睛笑笑，变成了半月弯。格雷夫斯感到车里汇聚了越来越多的雾气，街道消毒时的雾气，清晨的雾气，洗澡的雾气，做爱的雾气。  
格雷夫斯会带着他去汽车旅馆，全套，一晚。他会固执地一定要自己为绿眼睛脱去衣服，从脖子开始吻起，深深地闻他脖子窝里的味道。双手握着绿眼睛的腰，用力地握直到男人喊痛才适度松开，这时候他就会去吻绿眼睛的腰窝，手揉捏那紧致精巧的屁股，绿眼睛背对着他喘息，伸长手臂去撑床头，肩胛骨在皮肤下扭动诱惑着。格雷夫斯坚决不会主动去碰绿眼睛颤抖半勃的阴茎，他懂得情趣，他要粗燥地用自己的大手打开绿眼睛的大腿，希望对方做好准备。第一次要柔情，在他深深操他的时候，格雷夫斯会发出自己引以为傲的低沉的喘息还有胸膛里的笑声，最好贴着绿眼睛的背部，热度相传，汗液蒸发，让身下人可以被自己搏动的心率震慑感染。下半夜格雷夫斯会叫醒绿眼睛，让他先口一次，抵消当初在车里格雷夫斯就开始对他的嘴巴的幻想。接着是粗暴的情趣，热血沸腾，需要更多的雾气，更多的大声娇喘，更多的不知廉耻的需求和靠近，更多的快感眼泪。  
等下……这和一开始娇羞的假设完全不一样。格雷夫斯惊醒，然后才接着发觉他脱缰的思绪令他下腹发热。  
楼梯口的男人望向了这边，像是从格雷夫斯的幻想中脱离出来，假扮回自己害羞的身份，疑虑又紧张地看着格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯赶紧拿起自己的公文包，转身逃进人流中。  
格雷夫斯回到大街上，车依旧堵的水泄不通。他打消乘坐出租车的念头，徒步朝画廊的方位走去，脚步明确，步速平稳，直到二十分钟后有人把他叫住。  
“格雷夫斯？”  
格雷夫斯回头，还和一个迎面走来的女士撞到肩膀。  
他烦恼着避让开她，抬头寻找喊他的家伙。  
一位和他年纪相仿的男人（又一位）正隔着一群走动的人朝他招手。  
“帕西瓦尔，你这个混蛋。”斯卡曼德说，还走到格雷夫斯身边，拍着他肩膀。  
*格雷夫斯看向镜头：“我的大学舍友，该死的英国绅士。”*  
“你怎么在这里……”格雷夫斯顿了下，斯卡曼德的笑容加大，他才想起来对方的名字。“……忒修斯？”  
“我在纽约有好一段时间啦，只是没想到你也在这里。”  
格雷夫斯点头。  
“毕竟毕业后大家都各奔东西了。”斯卡曼德说，并且拿出手机。“你的号码，或者推特或者脸书，我们需要重新联系了。”  
格雷夫斯掏出一张名片给他。  
他注视斯卡曼德看着名片的眼睛渐渐发亮。  
“喔，帕西瓦尔，不错嘛。”英国男人说。“介于你的专业，我对你表示出无尽的佩服。”  
格雷夫斯还想问下他大学的专业是什么来着，但斯卡曼德已经打算走人了。  
“我需要去车站接人，下回我再找你好好叙叙旧。”  
格雷夫斯的行程上又多了一项，他把它排在了这周四，午餐时间。  
不过到了周五，距离他和斯卡曼德的叙旧24小时不到，格雷夫斯就接到了对方的语音留言。  
斯卡曼德发了好几通，头几通发进了格雷夫斯办公室的电话，被实习生不小心删了，后几通继而发进了格雷夫斯的手机，但他不想接。等他回到家后，发现家里电话闪着红灯。  
“感谢你不反对，我今晚就带着我弟弟过去。”  
什么鬼？格雷夫斯擦着头发，刚洗完澡的他还散发着热气，心里的疑惑和担忧让他刚舒畅的心情全没了。  
他翻出手机，点开语音留言。  
第一通。“嗨，这里是忒修斯，有件急事需要拜托你。有空就回电话。”  
第二通。“嗨，还是忒修斯，回电话吧。”  
第三通。“你这个混蛋，我这段时间需要出差回英国，两周的时间大概。我之前不是说过我在车站接人的事吗？他是我弟弟，他才刚来，会在纽约呆一段时间，所以不能跟我一块回去。呃……他在疗养旅行，目前不能一个人呆着，所以，你最好啦帕西瓦尔，帮个忙吧，让我弟弟住到你那里可以吗？快答复我。”  
第四通。“介于你的态度，还真是和在学校里一个样，我当你默认了。”  
格雷夫斯想打回电话，门铃便响了。  
*格雷夫斯生气地看向镜头。*  
他急忙套上休闲居家服，踩着拖鞋跑去开门。斯卡曼德那个混蛋就站在门外，手里提着一个颇为眼熟的手提箱。  
“我还以为你不在家。”他笑着说，然后让开位置，把身后的人露出来。  
按原计划格雷夫斯打算把斯卡曼德骂一通——就像在学校里经常发生的那样——然后随便要他去哪，反正不要是自己家。  
但是，格雷夫斯发现自己开不了口了，他看到斯卡曼德身后的另一个斯卡曼德，那个车站里害羞的男人。  
“他是我的弟弟，别说我没和你提过。”斯卡曼德说。“他叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
格雷夫斯知道他现在的表情肯定棒透了，嘴巴张着，眼睛瞪得太久令眼皮神经轻微跳跃。而另一个斯卡曼德呢，他出于礼节朝格雷夫斯露出笑容，随即很快，快到格雷夫斯差点扑捉不到他的神态变化，他眼里的活力便都沉淀下去，像湖底的细沙，除非去搅动，否则连水流的力度都无法挥荡起它们。  
格雷夫斯想到车窗外的粉色嘴唇，在雾气中发着光，还有探进来的那张脸。可惜的是，年轻的斯卡曼德的眼睛是灰蓝色的。


	2. Chapter 2

石头砌的城在月亮爬到最高的时候隐没了自己的光，收回到安静黑色的匣子里，人们便在这个时候入睡。  
格雷夫斯睡不着，他可以感受被单的干爽柔顺，脚趾卷起它们时特别舒服，他也可以陷入枕头里，想象自己在云间沉下去。但是他就是睡不着，因为就在十二点前他才清出一间客房给新的暂住户入住。年轻的斯卡曼德不同于他哥哥的爽朗，过于安静腼腆，而且没精神。格雷夫斯可以把他归为旅途的疲劳，但是年轻的男人似乎累到连表情都显不出来，脸是冰冷的。  
麻烦的斯卡曼德已经离开去赶飞机，留下这个小瓷娃娃。  
格雷夫斯在帮他找出床单的时候，看见斯卡曼德（留下的那个）正好找到床头边的插座。他返身打开他的箱子，拿出一个夜灯。等他抬头看见格雷夫斯不解的表情时，难为情地笑了笑。  
“习惯了。”斯卡曼德说。

*格雷夫斯看向镜头：“我并不想接这个话。”他回头看看坐在床边的男人，再次看镜头。“我不应该接话的。”*

“你需要的话，我有台灯。”  
乔安留下的。格雷夫斯心里补充，他觉得没必要让年轻的斯卡曼德过于了解他的感情经历。  
男人轻轻摇头。  
他放下床单。“你自己铺，我去拿点喝的，呃，斯卡曼德？”  
“叫我纽特就好。”男人插好夜灯，用食指一挑，床头边亮起温馨的小太阳。  
年轻的斯卡……纽特坐在小太阳边上，露出客气的微笑，格雷夫斯有点看不清他的脸。这幅狭小的景象如同一幅北欧风景画，细致暗沉又低调得讨人喜欢。格雷夫斯内心一股暖意渐渐上升，像慢慢坐进浴缸，热水一波接一波地荡上胸膛时那种舒服的感受。  
可能是因为那盏夜灯，但是格雷夫斯不想找这种过于明显的借口，他都没有刻意隐瞒自己的反应——站着不动，直直盯着纽特。  
“怎么了？”纽特关心地问。  
格雷夫斯赶紧离开房间。

现在格雷夫斯辗转难眠，似乎隔壁房间的那个小太阳的光通过走道和两扇门的门缝延伸进了他的房间，然后照进他的思绪里面，变成白昼刺眼的光，扰得他闭上眼都是转化成具象的白色。  
格雷夫斯踢开被子，两只脚放在床外直接踩着地板这么坐着，双手压着脸，小声嘟囔。  
不可思议，一个原本只是出现在同个车站的人，就这么睡在他家的墙的另一边。  
格雷夫斯想起他的假设，那个“绿眼睛”。  
不，这不可能是他的假设。格雷夫斯用力眨眼。这种假设一开始就不应该出现，他不会这么臆想一个男人，他不是给……哦。  
格雷夫斯抬起头。  
哦，那个骗子，那个假格雷夫斯，是他搞的鬼。  
这样一来格雷夫斯便安心了。他会意淫一个同僚的弟弟，只是因为假的格雷夫斯会去意淫，那个去欧洲逍遥的骗子。  
格雷夫斯呼出一口气，感觉他可以睡觉了，便把脚抬离冰凉的地面，在被子里面搓暖它们。  
就当格雷夫斯眼皮开始沉的时候，他听到轻微的开门声，然后是拖鞋贴着地面走过去的模糊脚步声。

*格雷夫斯困惑地瞪着镜头。*

厨房那里的开关清脆地响了一下，格雷夫斯就看着微弱的白光尾巴探进他房间门下面。  
他慢慢起身，动作稳定又轻巧，像丛林里的猎人，在昏暗中眼睛透露出直光。格雷夫斯完全不了解纽特，忒修斯也不是经常谈到他，即使有格雷夫斯也忘了。现在纽特在干什么？格雷夫斯悄悄地把手握上门把，压着它转动，直至门可以开出一条缝。  
忒修斯是说过纽特在疗养旅行，但是他根本没多解释这个词的出现原因。  
白光形成白线照在格雷夫斯的脸上，随着门打开，他的脸便完全进入光里。  
格雷夫斯看到，纽特背对着他，腰倚着盥洗台，一手扶着水龙头的开关，一手拿着玻璃杯接水。  
他站在乔安经常会站在的那个位置，连动作都是那么的相像，似乎是她的健壮的影子。  
格雷夫斯走出房间，来到纽特身边。  
纽特转身的时候被吓了一跳，不过他抓住了杯子，屁股挨着盥洗台才不至于跳起来。  
“格雷夫斯先生……”他还没喝一口水，嗓子有点哑。  
“叫我帕西瓦尔就行。”格雷夫斯说，然后完全罩住纽特，再进一步紧贴。  
纽特吓得没有反应，格雷夫斯只是扭头，几乎与他脸贴脸，微微笑下，呼出的热气喷在纽特的耳朵边。  
接着他退开，手里拿着一个杯子。  
纽特呆呆地看着他，片刻后才脸红地低头看着自己手里的，不敢动。  
格雷夫斯故意低头去看他的脸，纽特就别开。格雷夫斯追上去，纽特就把整张脸转开，发红的耳朵对着年长的男人。  
格雷夫斯当他默认，便把杯子放好，把纽特圈在他与盥洗台之间，亲上他的耳朵。  
纽特发出呻吟声，把头缩进肩膀里那样躲着格雷夫斯，但没有推开他，那杯水依旧在两人之间。  
“为什么，”格雷夫斯抚上纽特的腰，上下摸着，手掌隔着睡衣布料把热量烫进男人的肌肤里。“不把水放下？”  
纽特没回应，格雷夫斯就把手探进睡衣下面，中指勾着松紧裤头来回小力拉着。  
他看到纽特的眼睛瞥了下他的手，整个人便试着躲开。  
“忒修斯没和我说过你有这个兴趣。”纽特细声说。  
格雷夫斯再次退开，这次退得更远些，纽特就站在原地，不知所措地看着他。  
“我……我，”  
快，快想个借口。  
格雷夫斯的目光在厨房里四处晃，然后看到垃圾桶里的易拉罐。  
“我有点醉了，把你当成我的妻子。”  
前妻！  
“呃，抱歉。”格雷夫斯又后退一步，纽特反倒走上前，想挽留他一样。  
“这没事，我喝醉的话也很难控制自己。”他善解人意的样子让格雷夫斯内疚，却也有些沾沾自喜。  
格雷夫斯让开路，让纽特回房，然后自己冲到盥洗台边用刚才拿的杯子倒了满满一杯，大口喝下，仿佛真的醉了一样。  
这要怪那个骗子。格雷夫斯气愤地想。假的格雷夫斯！

第二天格雷夫斯打开纽特的房门，看他还在睡觉，便留下早餐离开了。  
他约了人，在一家新开的咖啡厅。  
皮克科瑞坐在格雷夫斯的桌前，小幅度地搅拌自己的冰咖啡。

*格雷夫斯半身转过椅子，看着镜头：“她是带我入行的人，现在已经退休了。塞拉菲娜·皮克科瑞，是个传奇人物。”*

皮克科瑞抬眼看看格雷夫斯，继续搅拌。  
格雷夫斯干坐着，眼睛不自觉就瞄向玻璃窗外。从这个街角隐约可见中央公园的树林一隅，人们散步经过，上班经过，开车经过，地铁从地下经过。大家都在经过，这座城市不会有起始和结束的地方，经过的地方却是大把。任何地方都可以经过，你只需要不用心，把它置之不理。  
“你现在的画廊是有麻烦吗？”皮克科瑞开口，格雷夫斯把视线转回来，但是没有回答问题。  
“……我并无意。” 皮克科瑞无奈地说。

*“她只是想来问问那栋3号墙怎么样了。”格雷夫斯转过身看镜头。他转回去，又转过来补充：“她现在也是收藏家了，预料之中。”*

“新签约的人你需要让他有可以拿出手的东西，一件都行。”  
格雷夫斯看着皮克科瑞，然后点头。在外人看来，那些经过玻璃窗的人看来，这个成熟英俊的男人正和自己的妻子的律师谈协议书，表情僵硬却还要笑笑。  
“关于3号墙……”  
“下周展览结束的时候如果没有人看中，可以运到你家去，”格雷夫斯说。“毕竟有人说过这类型艺术品更适合摆在花园里，用自然光照。”  
“是我说的。”皮克科瑞喝了口咖啡，没看格雷夫斯。

*格雷夫斯对着镜头撇嘴。*

格雷夫斯今天没有什么具体的事做，他的行程很空，所以他去商场随便买了点晚餐需要的食物，打道回府了。  
开门后他没看到纽特，这令他有些失望。  
格雷夫斯放好东西，打算进房换衣服。走近房门的时候，他听到拖鞋贴着地面磨砂的声音。  
格雷夫斯打开隔壁的房门，看到纽特正半靠在窗台边，左手横在肚子上支撑着右手手肘，抬在脸边的手指间夹着一根快到头的香烟，一呼一吸，纽特的脸隐藏在缭绕云雾间。  
格雷夫斯想起了“绿眼睛”。他有些激动，门把发出声响，灰蓝色的眼睛转过来，瞪大，烟挥云散。  
接着两个人都留意到窗台边的那个烟灰缸掉了出去。  
格雷夫斯冲到窗边，和纽特一同探出头，看着那个陶瓷玩意儿越来越小，最后变成人行道上一丁点的破碎声和一个男的叫骂。  
两个人立即闪回屋内，纽特甚至躲在窗台下，把刚才惊讶的表情从窗外带进来，抬头看着格雷夫斯。  
他们对视，后爆发出笑声。  
格雷夫斯发现纽特笑得眼泪都出来了，才渐渐平缓情绪。  
“我不知道你抽烟。”  
“很少。”纽特擦擦眼泪。“我可以不抽的，如果你反对。”  
格雷夫斯摇摇头，他顺势拍拍纽特的脑袋。  
“我无所谓，如果你哥介意，我们就不要让他知道。”说完他就去换衣服准备晚餐了。  
虽然仅仅是一瞬间，“绿眼睛”还是可以从梦境与现实之间的夹缝中生存游离出来，成为格雷夫斯的某一种存在需要。


	3. Chapter 3

格雷夫斯醒来的时候以为到了早上，等他看向窗外，依旧是黑色的城市，少许晦涩的星光点亮在空中，他的心情也随这密不透风的黑色沉默了下去。  
他想起白天发生的事，像快速从眼前抽走的照片，画面一帧帧地过去，时不时露出纽特的脸和身影。最后格雷夫斯的视线停留住了一个画面，那个晚餐，他和他的新房客的第一顿晚餐。里面的纽特虽然有些出于礼节的拘束但是会诚恳地对上格雷夫斯说话时的眼睛，他会在格里夫斯需要他笑的时候上弯嘴角，当谈话中留有悬念的时候他会随之瞪大眼睛稍稍地屏住呼吸，而后在真相大白时呼出一口气地释然，显得格雷夫斯是个很会讲故事的人一样。  
当时格雷夫斯就喜欢上纽特纯粹的表情了，巴不得可以一直把自己工作上遇到的奇闻逸事讲下去。请允许，即便是乔安，她都没这么配合过格雷夫斯的谈话。  
这么的融洽配合，令去欧洲玩的那个格雷夫斯开始有些期待能发生些什么事了。所以他指示着格雷夫斯不停地为纽特加酒，就算纽特笑着挡住杯口，格雷夫斯还是很殷勤地诱劝。  
结果呢？什么都没发生。  
假的格雷夫斯数落不争气的格雷夫斯，跟着最后一口酒消失在咽喉中，留下酸涩的葡萄味。  
画面中断到这里的格雷夫斯感到一阵不可阻挡的尿意袭来，赶紧翻身下床。

冲水声在室内回荡，格雷夫斯一直很讨厌这让人不满的隔音效果，每次他听到，都会觉得自己住的地方太过大太过空，接着他便会感到寒冷，发自内心的，就算他的隔壁屋住着一个从希腊神话里跑出来的男人，还是觉得这里阴冷得好似凄白月光下的寂寥雪原一样。  
有时候格雷夫斯会怀疑半夜清醒的他是否滞留在梦游的边缘，抑或这本身就是一个现实到荒诞的梦，身处的房子并不是他平日居住的那个——这个就像夜晚的牢笼，专门困住他这种半夜惊醒的不安分的人。但是怎么可能呢？格雷夫斯意识到，如果这是梦，那乔安肯定会从他眼前拖着行李箱毫不留情地走过，像高速公路上的卡车对碾压而过的小动物尸体那样。她会开门，试图把钥匙扔到格雷夫斯脸上，然后头也不回地离开。  
乔安就是他活生生的噩梦。从某种意义上来讲，她的离开标示着格雷夫斯的对自身生活失去掌控的一个开端，而格雷夫斯将会永远都不明白乔安为什么会离开，这可不同于你不知道《白鲸》的作者是谁那样。作者不知道你可以去查，答案就摆在那里，但是这个就像个秘密，乔安不说，没人会知晓，查无此讯。

格雷夫斯回到自己房间门口，假的格雷夫斯就站在纽特的门外等着他。

*“不。”格雷夫斯语气坚定地对着镜头说。然后他沉默，片刻后说：“不……”语气没有开始时的坚定了。*

格雷夫斯悄悄地打开门，那盏夜灯的光立即捕捉到他鬼祟的表情。  
房间安静平和，带有淡淡棉布料的那种居家味，格雷夫斯猜应该是他给纽特的那床被子发出的。  
纽特就睡在那床温暖的被子里，侧着脸，一只手放在脸边，肩膀小心翼翼地跟着呼吸上升，下降，上升，下降。  
格雷夫斯的房间就是普通到恶俗并且黑暗冰冷，纽特的房间，有暖色的夜灯，安心的味道，平静的呼吸声，和圣诞夜故事的插画一样，格雷夫斯差点就要以为房间里有座噼啪作响的壁炉了。  
欧洲格雷夫斯推了格雷夫斯一把，他就进到房里，眼睛一直停留在纽特半露的脸颊上。  
他应该睡在仲夏夜之梦那样的森林里，精灵王和精灵王后的恶作剧对他不起作用，赫米娅和拉山德的私奔不会惊扰他，海丽娜和狄米特律斯的闹剧更不会把他怎么样。纽特会睡着在萤火虫之中，月光拂面，为他披戴银纱，赋予谁也不能夺走的祝福。  
格雷夫斯想向前探进一步，然后踩在一本书上。他低头借着光，发现是本动物百科全书，视线继续往上，地板上放有摊开的笔记本若干，一本比他正在踩着的还要厚重的动物类专科书。  
格雷夫斯蹲下身，拿起一本，里面都是关于动物的笔记，有摘抄，更多的是纽特自己写的记录。翻过一页，格雷夫斯看到几张拍立得照片，其中一张滑出书页，在地板上擦出声响。  
格雷夫斯听到身体在被窝里翻动的声音，他扭头看向床，纽特便掀开森林里的那层薄雾，睁开眼睛醒来，有些不解地和格雷夫斯对视。

*格雷夫斯对镜头乍舌。*

“格雷夫斯先生……你怎么……”纽特不断眨眼试图彻底清醒，他稍微把头从枕头里抬起，四周看看，确认是他的房间后，又把整个脑袋躺回去。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“叫我帕西瓦尔。”格雷夫斯很确定地声明，再次的，晚餐的时候他也这么说过。  
“好吧，帕西瓦尔先生，有什么可以帮你的吗？”纽特用一种电视上恶搞英国的诙谐腔调问他。  
格雷夫斯无奈地笑着，然后直接坐在地上，过长的头发没有发蜡的支撑垂在他额前，有些刺眼。  
“我就只是进来看看，”他说，纽特认真地看着他，“绿眼睛”在其中若隐若现。“进来看看你是否还好。”格雷夫斯补充。  
纽特的微笑在夜灯下亮了起来，几乎融化在格雷夫斯的眼里。他往被子里缩缩，只露出鼻子以上，鸟窝一样的头发挡住了他一只眼睛。  
“我很好，但是你好吗？”他打趣地问，声音从被子里闷闷地传出来。  
格雷夫斯很诚实地摇摇头。  
“想聊聊？”  
格雷夫斯点头。  
“说些餐桌上没说的？”  
格雷夫斯点头，并且感觉到地板开始发凉了。纽特体贴地往里面挪挪给他让位，动作在格雷夫斯眼里像个巨型可爱的毛毛虫。  
格雷夫斯坐在床边，屁股坐在纽特至刚才为止一直躺着的位置，一下子温暖了他。  
“你一直没有讲你的妻子。”纽特先发问了。格雷夫斯没有想到他会想先问这个，所以有些诧异地看着他。“抱歉，只是昨天……感觉你很想念你的妻子，她出差了？”  
“不是，我们离婚了。”  
“噢!”纽特说。“噢……抱歉。”  
“没事，我确实很想她，因为她留下一堆像谜题一样的事，快让我纠结死了。”  
纽特小幅度地动了动。  
“我讨厌有人瞒着我，当你知道有事情是你不知道的时候，那种感觉很糟糕。”  
“我会让你感觉糟糕吗？”  
格雷夫斯看着纽特，发现对方是认真地在问自己。  
“不会，你不会。”格雷夫斯撒了个谎，和他往常一样。  
纽特沉默，格雷夫斯也不说话，街上传来一声喇叭声，尖锐又无力，尾音消逝在风中没了下文。  
“……我倒是没发现你喜欢动物百科……？”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特又动了动，格雷夫斯才知道他是在点头。  
“我先前的工作。”他说。“现在我在为一些杂志写稿，主要是我的论文。”  
格雷夫斯捡起滑掉在地板上的那张拍立得，里面是纽特和另一个男人站在树荫下，纽特的身边卧着一只猎豹。  
“那是黛安娜。”纽特说，格雷夫斯明白过来他在介绍那只猎豹。  
“她还很年轻，有活力。”然后纽特就不说话了，仿佛他对这猎豹的了解就这么多。  
格雷夫斯猜测纽特是困了，毕竟他是被吵醒的人，和他这个从牢笼里越狱的人不一样，纽特本可以一觉睡到天亮，逃过夜晚的追捕。  
格雷夫斯起身要离开。等他准备关门的时候，发现纽特的双眼一直追随着他。  
“我明天打算去见个签约的艺术家，你要一块来看吗？”格雷夫斯发出邀请，他还打算说反正你也没什么事，不过他忍住了。  
纽特点头，灰蓝色的眼睛也让格雷夫斯神往。  
“那下午两点，我会发地址给你。”  
纽特依旧点头，格雷夫斯便笑笑，关上门，回到自己在隔壁的阴冷的房间。

格雷夫斯站在位于布鲁克林某处的砖房楼下，他新签约的人就在这栋建筑物的三楼，但他现在还不能上去，他需要等待纽特，即使他已经迟了二十分钟了。  
或许他搞错了地铁？格雷夫斯想。我应该和他一块来的。他看看手表，即将要两点过半。  
十分钟后格雷夫斯泄气地肯定纽特应该是不会来了。他转身按响门铃，然后乘坐货梯上到三楼。  
这里的空间布置是格雷夫斯喜欢的一种，通透的高大玻璃窗镶在红砖墙里，水泥地板，几张工作台，灯从二楼高的天花板垂下，作品就摆在床边，或者堆积在门口边。  
年轻的艺术家从里面一个独立小房间出来，一边用布擦着手一边笑着。格雷夫斯伸出手，发现年轻人并没有其他动作，他只好顺势拍拍对方的手臂。  
“他们把你的会展提前了。”格雷夫斯说。他看到年轻人的眼睛亮了起来，一阵喜悦显露在那张缺少阳光照晒的脸上。  
“我真不知道该说些什么，格雷夫斯先生！”年轻人不敢相信地四处看，然后看回格雷夫斯。“我还担心你们会推掉。”  
格雷夫斯摆手，说：“你应该担心你的成品，至少现在要给我点信心。”  
年轻人接着就把格雷夫斯引进他刚才呆的房间，房间中央是一尊石膏像，没有面孔的男人，肌肉线条清晰，关节展示了力量。  
“就是这个？”格雷夫斯挑眉。  
“嗯，还差一点工序，但是这足够给你信心了。”  
格雷夫斯表示怀疑，但是这总比那个老是拖延工期的人好，而且好出很多层。  
格雷夫斯没有去问其他的事，至少目前展览是有东西可以展出的，不会像去年年底的那样，数额不足而画廊的空位太多，以至于他们不得不合并了其他艺术家的作品一块展出。皮克科瑞知道这件事后对格雷夫斯翻了白眼。  
“好好干。”格雷夫斯打算离开了，如果纽特在的话，他应该会有更多话可以说，但是现实如此，格雷夫斯没有了心情。  
“好好干，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯退出房间，克雷登斯没有跟出来。

格雷夫斯回到他的公寓，他设想过很多纽特没有来的可能。他出去了，去了其他地方逛，或者他睡过头了，或者他那该死的哥哥提前回来了？  
不，千万不要。格雷夫斯打开门，看见纽特就在客厅里，被从楼外照进的橘黄色冬日霞光包裹，没了边线。光里面的纽特扭头看向格雷夫斯，表情格雷夫斯是看不清的，但是他感受到一股和此景不搭的晃动情绪。  
纽特走出光照的范围，重新变成一个清晰的人。他坐到沙发上，等着格雷夫斯过去。  
格雷夫斯坐在他身旁，看着他，抚慰从眼睛里出来捧着纽特沮丧的脸颊。  
“很抱歉，你一定等了很久。”他开口。  
格雷夫斯没说话，他也不好承认自己真的等了很久。  
“我以为我可以做到……答应你的时候我觉得我可以试一试。”  
“试一试什么？”  
纽特咬住下唇，焦虑地瞪着眼睛。  
“你需要喝点什么吗？”格雷夫斯问着便起身要去拿，但是纽特拉着他的手，让他坐回来。  
“这是忒修斯不放心我一个人在纽约的原因。”纽特松开手，放回自己的大腿上，格雷夫斯细细描绘了他宽松运动裤下的膝盖轮廓，想象里面苍白肌肤上的雀斑。

*“或许是蜜糖般的焦黄色，毕竟他之前的工作在野外。”格雷夫斯抬头看着镜头。*

“好好说吧，是什么问题？”格雷夫斯轻轻把手盖在纽特的背上，接近脖子的那块。  
纽特始终没有看向格雷夫斯，外面的光逐渐暗了下去。格雷夫斯听到越来越清楚的汽车废气声，他也不知道自己是怎么听到的，它们可是远在二十楼之下的动静。是夜晚来了。他惊觉，然后又无所谓地放松下来。夕阳的余辉退去，保护色消失，原本被盖住的焦躁都涌动出来，像是要挤过门缝那么点的出口来干扰人，不过，只要天完全暗下来，准确地进入另一个和白天相反的时间，在这个纯粹的时间段里，一切又和白天一样有了规律。  
现在只是一个嘈杂的过渡段，是个灰色地带，会过去的。  
格雷夫斯拍拍纽特，安慰性地，然后与纽特一块静静地等待夜晚到来。  
夜幕降临，格雷夫斯感到一丝轻松，楼外也不再有讨厌的声音传上来。  
“我不敢一个人出门。”纽特突然说。“就算我来纽约，都是父母送出的门。”  
格雷夫斯安抚性的抚摸加重了。我应该和他一块出门的，格雷夫斯懊恼。

纽特这才扭头看着格雷夫斯，就算客厅昏暗，他还是准确地找到格雷夫斯的眼睛。他自嘲地笑笑，然后快速低头，想把这些都藏回去。  
格雷夫斯想抚摸他的脖子，曲线和天鹅的一样优雅。  
“你是个好看的男人。”纽特低着头说。  
房间完全暗了下去，连对面隔一条街的楼的光都还未照进来。格雷夫斯点头，他的手仅仅放在纽特背上，没有动。  
他看到纽特有偷偷地抬眼睛看他，“绿眼睛”试图要从纽特的灰色地带里面出来了，而假格雷夫斯也在搓着手等着他。  
“你有试过朝一个缓坡冲下去，然后把那里停歇的鸽子都赶跑吗？”格雷夫斯问，纽特摇头。  
“你应该试试，很愉快，而且画面很美，”男人说，引导纽特抬起头。“很适合你，那个画面。”  
纽特愣了一下，随即低回去，片刻后格雷夫斯听到他在道谢。  
“为什么道谢，我只是在称赞你，你应得的。”  
“因为一些事情，我对我自己没有什么中心定位了。”  
格雷夫斯起身去开灯，纽特不适应地眯眼看着格雷夫斯。  
“不要信心理咨询师的鬼话。”  
纽特笑了，他接着说：“有时候我感觉自己像幽灵，只需要在特定的地方飘荡就行了，所以出门这件事，我担心只要一出去，便会消失。”  
“所以你就爽约了？”  
“抱歉，我应该和你说说的。”  
格雷夫斯坐回沙发。  
“不需要道歉，你什么都不需要说，我可以理解。”  
“理解什么？”  
“你的难处。”  
“……”  
“知道你有自己的难处我就可以理解很多了。”格雷夫斯说。“我不是个刨根问底的人，只是需要别人对我坦诚些，知道他是愿意相信我的就行啦。”  
纽特想离开沙发了，但是他离开前，问了格雷夫斯想吃点什么。  
格雷夫斯回答纽特，而纽特报以温柔的笑容，朝厨房那里走去。


	4. Chapter 4

纽约公立图书馆大门的石阶宽整，呈现暗灰色，似乎是因为夜间的雨，湿漉漉的雨水被石头隔绝，蒸腾而去，只来得及留下潮湿清爽的冰凉味道。两个男人从大街上流动着的人群中分离出来，成为单独的个体，立在第二层台阶上。他们没有继续往上攀升，但是会在一块望着石砌柱子时相互挨近嘴巴和耳朵，再分开。嘴巴再次说话，抬起手指指画画，移开的耳朵便挨回去，带着脑袋小幅度地点着。干燥的风从树梢间掠过，令一直说话的人耐不住袭来的凛冽寒意，他先是踏上一层台阶，然后回头示意身后的人跟上。  
留在后面的人犹豫着，抬头看对方的意见。  
“来了的话就进去看看吧。”格雷夫斯说。“外面太冷了，对谁都不好。”  
纽特妥协，一直跟在格雷夫斯身后直到他们进到古典风格建筑的里面。  
大厅立即温暖了两人，格雷夫斯感觉自己的鼻子终于有了知觉。他先是闻到一阵旧书的陈腐味，松节油的树脂味便覆盖上来。格雷夫斯认为他是把这里木头的味道同记忆中油画布上闻到的搞混了，因为它们同样来自树，取自森林的活力，沉淀着阳光的香气。他看看身旁的纽特，年轻男人正抬头望着图书馆的穹顶，他的眉毛舒展，眼睛被灯光渲染得明晃晃的。  
“这里好大。”纽特小声地对格雷夫斯说。“而且好漂亮。”  
格雷夫斯抿嘴点头，有些得意自喜。他看看时间，抬头挨近纽特的耳朵，在他说话时纽特还在眺望着二楼近似于金黄色的环形开放过道。  
“我很快回来。”格雷夫斯捏捏纽特的手腕。“在这里等我。”  
纽特回头，看着格雷夫斯面对他后退一步便转身快步走出了敞开的大门。

*格雷夫斯正对着镜头快速地下着石阶：“他喜欢这里。”他跳下最后一级台阶，对镜头眨眨眼。*

格雷夫斯赶回了他的画廊。今天专门为他打下手的两个员工都请假了，只有在经过档案室的时候格雷夫斯才找到忙着清算上一季展品清单的实习生。  
“这周末结束的那个展览，我需要名目。”他朝门里面说，实习生点头，放下手中的盒子。  
“是要找3号墙吗？”她问。  
格雷夫斯点头，直接走去自己的办公室。他只需要给皮克科瑞回个电话，和她约定送货时间，这一周末最麻烦的问题就解决了。皮克科瑞想要那一小面现代艺术，他就给她这个展品，如她所愿，格雷夫斯便不会再弄丢自己的客户——他现在手头的名单已经大不如从前，总是有挑剔的家伙被塞进他手里。实话讲，只要是摆在展品区，有专门的展位，干净的背景，明亮的灯光，不管是什么都像是个艺术品。只是有些人把它带回家后，都会有千篇一律的理由把它退回来。和地板颜色不搭，和房间风格不搭，和窗帘颜色不搭。格雷夫斯怎么会认同这些门外汉的借口？

*“有钱的门外汉。”格雷夫斯撇了镜头一眼。*

完整独立的艺术品是中心，它才应该是顾客审美或其他什么的汇总，他们花钱买了情感的交融工具，然后嫌这些承载着思绪的作品和他们家开发商阴谋下的房子不配。这些人，总是搞错重点，应该是艺术品选择环境，而不是被环境挑剔掉。主动权是属于完整独立的作品的，现在是，以后也会是。  
实习生进来，把一份薄册子交给了格雷夫斯，圈出来的那个行便是皮克科瑞想要的。  
格雷夫斯给皮克科瑞打了通电话，被约出来到上次的那家咖啡馆见面。

再次融入大都会的人潮中，格雷夫斯放弃了地铁，他坚信自己的双脚可以赶上约定时间，还有赶回图书馆的。他计划好待会的谈话不能超过十分钟，接下来的路程他就可以好好把握。如果皮克科瑞有意见，他可以先在此把纽特介绍给她。格雷夫斯相信皮克科瑞会喜欢纽特的，他就是这么的讨喜不是吗？人美心善的年轻人，谁不喜欢？  
街对面亮起红灯，格雷夫斯还是挤过站在他身前的人墙，来到马路边，食指打着手表面稍显焦急地等候。他要带纽特趁天还未黑的时候走去中央公园的溜冰场看看，然后去家中餐馆，最后混在一群外国游客中到百老汇逛逛。  
一辆红车开过，格雷夫斯的目光便跟了过去。对街通往东面的路口，也有一群人等着绿灯亮回来。  
乔安站在那里。  
格雷夫斯差点找不回他的呼吸。  
他瞪着眼睛，却并非想这么做。他想把视线从乔安深栗色的卷发上收回，不要再去看她小巧的耳朵，那个耳坠……那是她一直喜欢戴的，她的祖母送的礼物。

*“她为什么会出现在这里？”格雷夫斯困惑地看向镜头。“或许我应该上去问问？出于基本的礼节？”*

乔安回头了，预料之中却也意料之外。她很快就看到对面的格雷夫斯，在对方还未有所举动时，露出一副厌恶的表情，把头扭回去。

*格雷夫斯对着镜头报以那种“我就说嘛”的笑容。*

乔安等的灯先亮了，她就这么走出了格雷夫斯的视线。没一会这边的灯也亮了，格雷夫斯却不想再往前一步，他退到街角，站在那里有些不知所措。  
乔安笑起来很好看，格雷夫斯记得他们刚结婚的时候，天气晴朗，四处都是花蜜，乔安就在他的镜头前笑。  
她为什么不再笑了？格雷夫斯想不起也不知道，不过他倒坦然的明白没有必要探究。  
格雷夫斯突然想念起纽特来，那个甜美的人，善解人意又温柔，就算距和他分开到现在才不过一小时的时间。但是，但是原先的乔安也是这样的人啊。乔安这么碰巧地出现又这么狠心地离开，她几乎就是把格雷夫斯对她所有美好的记忆都撕去，只剩下与封线太过接近而残留的纸屑，标示着这个人曾经存在过。  
格雷夫斯知道他可以完全把乔安忘掉了，或者完全地失去了乔安。

大衣兜里的手机震动，格雷夫斯直到它响起来后才接听。  
一开始他根本就没在听，只是习惯性地执行往常的动作。接通电话，放在耳边，听。  
“格雷夫斯先生，3号墙已经被卖出去了。”  
“消息没跟上，昨天有买家看中，受理单还没传真过来。”  
“今天之内就可以处理好了。”  
“格雷夫斯先生？”  
“嗯？”格雷夫斯回过神。  
“3号墙的受理单过来了。”实习生在电话的那边说。  
格雷夫斯挂掉手机，他甚至没有打给皮克科瑞告诉她这件事。她会生气的，会气一段时间，然后就会好的，是吧？  
格雷夫斯把手机放回大衣里，转身快步赶回图书馆。  
仅仅在不到一分钟的时间里，他便失去了两样东西，事态的控制权再次从他手里溜走。  
纽特！  
“让一下。”他几乎在尖叫，接着挤开人群，对于那些恼火的人，他则是困惑地看回去，便继续赶路。格雷夫斯感到呼吸困难，扯松领带；他感觉到大衣发沉，令他很想把它扔掉。  
迎面的寒风提醒他这不理智的决定会有多么错误，他便直接在街上不要命地跑了起来。  
珍重的与掌控的，珍重的与掌控的，原先珍重的与原先掌控的。  
都没了。格雷夫斯想。都没了。  
他看到不远处的图书馆，在他视线中喘着粗气一上一下地靠近，路上行人奇怪的打量从喘息的白气透过来。  
看什么看！格雷夫斯想吼他们，出来的只有负重的呼吸声。  
等他终于冲进图书馆，柜台边的管理员直起了身子。格雷夫斯咽下口气，狼狈地后退几步站稳。他浑身发烫，汗流不止，室内的暖气让他面颊发热，烦闷地想叫，然后他就叫了。  
“纽特！”  
一楼大堂的人大部分都抬头看向他，里面没有那个英国男人。  
格雷夫斯看到管理员去叫保安，接着喊：“斯卡曼德！”  
二楼有不少人探出头，也不在那里。  
保安过来抓住格雷夫斯的手臂，格雷夫斯甩开，保安又抓上，他又甩开，并且多甩几次不让保安碰他。  
“先生，冷静，请先出去。”保安说，身后是管理员不安的眼神。  
“我找人！”格雷夫斯瞪着眼睛说，汗珠流进去，他抬手用力地擦过。  
“请出去，先生。”  
格雷夫斯还想争辩，突然想起一件事。  
“该死的我没有他的电话！”  
格雷夫斯没有纽特的号码，他居然没有。  
保安回头看看管理员，转过来后他的打算明确了。“请出去，先生，立刻。”  
格雷夫斯举起双手，“好，好。”他的脾气一下子泄了出去，理智回来填补空缺。他摆着小手臂，点着头，喘匀最后一口气，理好自己的领带，在保安的监视下走出大门。

格雷夫斯背对着图书馆站着，他空洞地看着进入黄昏的纵横街道，像眼窝深陷的秃鹫，凝望深渊。  
“你还好吗？”纽特的声音从身后传来，接着格雷夫斯感到有人托起自己的手臂，力道若有若无，比他的衣服重不了多少。  
格雷夫斯把凌乱的头发大致顺好，回头看着纽特。  
“我听到有人在大堂大吵，出来的时候就看到你被赶出门。”  
格雷夫斯用鼻子重重地出气，他晃荡着左脚踩下一个阶梯，然后是右脚。纽特跟着他，一直走到他们刚来时站的那个位置。格雷夫斯沮丧地坐在石阶上，把脸埋进双手里。  
纽特把手搭在他肩膀上，也跟着坐下来。  
“我遇见我前妻了。”格雷夫斯分开食指和中指，从指缝中看纽特。他看着纽特点头，看着他把搭在自己肩上的手放回去。  
“感觉很糟糕。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特的脸上没有表情，他直直看着前方，有可能是他的鞋尖。  
“不过还好，我可以彻底放弃她了。”格雷夫斯松开手，分别搭在自己的两条腿上晃动。他仰着头，看对面的大楼被夕阳燃烧。  
“我还以为你也不见了。”格雷夫斯把头埋进胸膛里。  
“或许我去找那个有一摊鸽子的斜坡了。”  
黑发男人猛然回看他，迟疑地眨眼，在找到笑点后眉毛展开，眯着眼睛笑起来。

一天结束的时候他们打包了中餐回到公寓里，格雷夫斯挂断了皮克科瑞的第五个来电，惬意地窝在沙发里和纽特一块看租来的碟。稍微晚一点的时候，格雷夫斯打开电脑，搜索乔安的社交网站。就算乔安与他的再次相见唐突且令人失望，但格雷夫斯还是留意到她右手上的订婚戒指。  
客厅里的纽特退出了光盘，他转过身，跪在沙发上，肚子压着背垫，撑起自己的上半身去够碟盒，拖鞋从他悬在沙发外的脚上掉落。  
格雷夫斯对着那双修长的脚发呆，电脑的提示音让他回神，乔安的婚礼将于这周六举行。

*格雷夫斯神秘地朝镜头笑。*


	5. Chapter 5

周六的早上，格雷夫斯驾车载着纽特一同去到酒庄。他们把车停在距离车库还有一段距离的堤岸边，然后慢悠悠地徒步走上草坡。坡上的风在阳光下暖意拂面，虽然有些大，吹动着纽特的头发，露出饱满的额头。  
格雷夫斯被风眯了眼，他朝坡的另一面下望，看到酒庄对外出租的草地。婚礼策划的人在下面做着最后的收尾工作，白色与浅黄色的幔巾和桌布飞扬鼓动，到处都是乔安喜欢的花，雏幼菊玫瑰和百合花，通往宣誓的那条道路铺着白色的薄地毯，边缘撒满亮片金粉花瓣，亮着冬日阳光的颜色。   
纽特挨近格雷夫斯，站在他身后，越过肩膀粗粗打量了下，然后视线离开，转而去看不远处停车场漫漫汇聚整齐的车辆，三两成群的宾客由远至近地走来，进入到庄园里面的房子暂时没了踪影。  
他们站在有些枯黄干燥的草坡上无言地看着下面的世界，海鸥从上空乘风而过，晴天万里，是个结婚的好时候。

*格雷夫斯无奈地对镜头叹口气：“我前妻的婚礼，风格依旧，她就是喜欢淡黄色。”*

十几分钟后，纽特似乎有些无聊了，他退离坡边，插着裤袋低头看着草地，及其缓慢地走下坡。等他的皮鞋踩上水泥地，又折回坡上来，鞋底陷入杂乱的草里，粘上草屑，裤腿都是，干裂的土味和着植物汁漫散开。  
在酒庄内的客人开始陆续重新回到室外，他们的脸进入阳光里，白的越发白，亮的越发亮。  
纽特走回格雷夫斯身边，这时黑发男人开始朝那栋屋子走去。  
“可以吗？”纽特问，他看着格雷夫斯干脆地耸耸肩，没有回头看他，便也跟了上去。  
他们先是沿着坡走，直到接近屋子，才开始走下去。  
格雷夫斯熟悉这里，当然不是因为和乔安的婚礼，他们当初只是在个小教堂发誓，接着便是蜜月，轻松简单而且甜蜜。格雷夫斯是因为他的工作，他手下艺术家的会展，其中有几个要求开放的室外，所以定在了这里，交通还算便利，设备齐全，光线不足的话还可以从屋子那里拉线出来。还有一次是格雷夫斯参加的酒会，也是因为那次的无聊，格雷夫斯足以把这座酒庄里里外外兜了一圈，知道这里有楼梯，那里的休息厅可以通往花园，有一个房间则是朝着草坡开放露台。  
格雷夫斯看到了那个露台，玻璃折门敞开着。他几步走完草地蓬松的路程，来到了地砖上。纽特则在露台外，放眼欣赏着建筑。  
露台里面的房间没人，即使没开灯也通彻透亮，采光十分好，让自然光很舒适地进入室内。所以这里成了新娘的化妆间。  
格雷夫斯走进这间安静拥挤的房间，四面墙的衣柜全都打开，婚纱蜂拥而出，像之前硬塞进去似的。落错的梳妆台，旁边就是各种供新娘和伴娘挑选的高跟鞋。  
纽特也随后进来，他被一面摆在门边的椭圆形试衣镜下了一跳，以为门边正躲着一个人，慌乱中险些碰倒。格雷夫斯闻声回头时纽特正稳住镜子，年轻人抱歉地朝他抿起嘴，嘴角边的肉鼓了起来。  
格雷夫斯有点想笑，他用食指压压自己嘴巴。“嘘……”然后夸张地瞪眼警示，纽特笑了起来。  
格雷夫斯转而继续探索着屋内，他也不知道自己想看到什么，不过他的好奇心和一种莫名的悠然自得令他对此感兴趣。他偷偷溜进了一场婚礼，不是他的婚礼，这种置身事外的自由感让他满足到偷笑。  
梳妆台上摆满了各色瓶罐，格雷夫斯先是弯腰对着镜子把头发捋好，扶正领子，才直起身一手插口袋一手随意地翻看那些袖珍玻璃瓶。  
一瓶浅橘色的磨砂玻璃瓶从格雷夫斯抽走盒子后露出。格雷夫斯歪头盯着它，眼神黯沉，接着磨砂瓶被拿了起来。

*格雷夫斯端详着瓶子，他想通了为什么会对它这么眼熟。他看镜头一眼，说：“我送给乔安的香水。”他努努嘴，思考着什么，接着说：“看来她真的喜欢。”*

“你们在干嘛？”  
格雷夫斯转头看向室内门口外的过道，有一个女侍者站在那里。  
纽特把手从婚纱里面抽出来放在背后，格雷夫斯瞄到他这个小动作。不可否认，大部分的婚纱摸起来都很舒服，当初乔安穿的那件格雷夫斯也是捧在手里好久，久到手的热度透过了丝滑的布料传递到另一只手掌里。  
格雷夫斯放下香水才再次看回女侍者，摆出一副他上班时会有的严肃表情。  
“只是随便走走。”  
女侍者怀疑地看着他，似乎有点被他的表情打动，她朝化妆间走近一步，格雷夫斯看到她手上还拿着一副对开的婚纱照。乔安戴着头纱身穿婚裙，一个不认识的男人站在一旁搂着她。  
“你们是从外面进来的吗？”女侍者问。  
格雷夫斯感到纽特有些紧张，他稍微回头看看对方，见到纽特无辜地瞪大眼睛，有些焦急地想自曝身份解释道歉然后赶紧离开。  
“不，我们受到邀请。”格雷夫斯抚平大衣，有些皱眉地看着那副婚纱照。  
他在女侍者还没继续质问的时候就开口：“作为她前夫的身份来的。”他闭上嘴用鼻子发出深沉的鼻音，就是那种思考时会无意识发出的声响。“你知道吗，作为一个二婚的人，她不应该戴头纱的。”  
他听到纽特没有憋住的笑声。  
女侍者皱眉，她把婚纱照靠墙放好，伸出自己的手心。“给我看看你收到的请帖。”  
格雷夫斯感觉到纽特开始朝这边走来，他可能是想来帮忙，或者是直接来道歉的。  
突然过道尽头传来清脆的高跟鞋声，女侍者立即出了房间，消失在门外。  
“小姐，小姐，请过来一下。”那个女侍者在过道上叫朝高跟鞋的方向叫着。  
格雷夫斯赶紧回身走到纽特身边的衣柜，直接扒下婚纱把它们和其它被放在椅子上的堆一块，然后拉着纽特挤进柜里，用手指把门合上。  
他们直接滑坐到衣柜底，发生之快纽特连惊讶都来不及，衣柜外立即来了人。  
两个男人屏息，格雷夫斯甚至有些紧张地搂住倒在自己怀里的纽特。此时男人的脑袋正靠在他的结实胸膛上，头发瘙痒自己的下巴。由于空间十分拥挤，纽特几乎可以说是躺靠在格雷夫斯身上，他的双腿缩起，皮鞋踩着柜墙，一动不敢动。

“有什么事？”  
“刚才有两个人在这里，两个男人。”  
“只是随便逛进来的人吧。”  
“有个先生说是您的前夫。”  
“……”

*“噢，狠心的乔安。”格雷夫斯的双眼在黑暗中对着镜头发亮。*

沉重衣物的拖拽声，裙摆拂过地毯，然后有瓶子从梳妆台上拿起，喷雾动静。  
格雷夫斯立刻闻到那阵熟悉的香味。  
“这个味道你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……可以，很好闻，小姐。”  
“送给你吧。”  
“但是……”  
接下来关门声阻断了对话，化妆室恢复安静，并且香气满溢。  
格雷夫斯却不感到悲伤，按以往，这种举动足以杀死他一次了。他稍微低头闻闻纽特的发顶，柜子外甜丝丝的味道也混杂进来，充溢着这个静谧狭小的黑暗空间。  
“帕西瓦尔先生？”纽特在格雷夫斯怀里动了动，接着他试着站起，却发现这姿势他自己无能为力。  
纽特侧过脸，脸蛋便贴上格雷夫斯的左胸，身后人一呼吸，他的脸就被挤一下。  
“帕西瓦尔？”他再次呼唤格雷夫斯，嘴巴被脸颊肉压着有些吐字不清。  
“她把我给的香水送人了。”格雷夫斯低沉地说。“真讨厌，她本可以立刻打开衣柜还给我。”  
说完他就笑了，纽特也是，他直接笑出声，并且想转身好撑起自己。结果他的肩膀把柜门推开，两个人扑回寒冷的空气里，面对面倒在地毯上，衣柜的婚纱接踵而来，像轻柔的雪崩席卷覆盖了他们。  
门外再次传来脚步声。  
格雷夫斯挣扎地站起，他把纽特从衣服堆中解救出来，然后急切地推着他一同跑出房间，从露台的另一个楼梯口出去，一直跑到种有树篱的花园才停下。  
喘息的时候他们对视，然后再次笑得没了眼睛。  
阳光正好，周围都是花香，在干爽空气里攀腾翻滚。格雷夫斯看到雏幼菊玫瑰和百合花，纽特半弯着腰站在它们前面，平稳着呼吸。  
格雷夫斯走近，纽特站直身子，看着格雷夫斯伸手绕过他的脖子，然后把一种轻飘飘的垂缘帽戴在他头上。  
纽特扭扭头，看到脸边飘荡米白色的纱，细腻花纹是绣球花和蜂鸟——这并不是帽子。刚才的出逃太过匆忙慌乱，一簇头纱卡在了他的衣领，而格雷夫斯只是地把它扶正。  
格雷夫斯退开，他端详着，然后赶在纽特想把它摘下来的时候走上前，拦住他的手。  
“我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉。”格雷夫斯小心地动着嘴巴，生怕把纽特吓跑。  
“狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践……”纽特接下去。  
他没有念完，格雷夫斯看着他垂下眼皮，睫毛抖动，灰蓝色消失。他再睁开，眼睛对美好视而不见，格雷夫斯站在他跟前，乞讨他灰蓝色的仁慈。  
树篱边走过一个迷路的宾客，他朝里面看看，然后走开，手里的香槟晃动金黄气泡。  
格雷夫斯把视线从过路人身上收回，发现纽特正回望他。雏幼菊玫瑰和百合花簇拥成另一片天空，情话化为诗，诗变成琼浆玉液。狄俄尼索斯摘下葡萄，阿芙罗狄特高歌，珀尔塞福涅吃进石榴籽。  
纽特看着格雷夫斯近乎发呆的神色，露出笑容，在白色的头纱中，他似乎在散发着柔光。  
然后他伸手取下，摆摆头就大致理顺了头发。  
“回去吧。”纽特提议，格雷夫斯点头，他现在可惜的是，不能从婚礼上顺走一瓶酒了。  
等到迷路的宾客折返花园，那里只留下地上濒死水母般的头纱。他叹口气，继续寻找来路。

=============================

狄俄尼索斯——古希腊酒神  
阿芙罗狄特——古希腊爱神  
珀尔塞福涅——古希腊冥后


	6. Chapter 6

纽特在格雷夫斯家度过了在纽约的头个星期。周日的时候格雷夫斯接到忒修斯抽空打来的问候电话，这提醒他下礼拜的周末大学舍友便要回来带走他的温雅可人了。  
“嘿～这周你们还好吗？”电话那头的忒修斯故意压低声音，仔细听的话，格雷夫斯还能听到里面从遥远地方传来议会的吵杂讨论。  
是有这么忙吗？  
“我尽可能带他四处逛了。”格雷夫斯朝客厅看，纽特不在那里。  
“噢，那很好，真的……太感谢你了，帕西瓦尔，你真是帮了我大忙。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果没有你，我都不知道该怎么办，时间都是这么碰巧……”  
“你需要和纽特聊聊吗？我直接把电话给他。”格雷夫斯把报纸放在餐桌上，他走到客厅看向阳台，没有纽特身影。  
“不，不用了，不要让他知道我打电话过来。”  
格雷夫斯站住，他原本打算直接进纽特房间把他叫醒。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”忒修斯音调提高，似乎他成为被蒙在鼓里的那个。  
格雷夫斯有些烦躁地闭上眼睛，咧着嘴小声问：“我是问为什么不要让纽特知道你来电话？”他问完后还特意去看看过道，看见没有人，然后出到阳台上。  
“他不喜欢别人刻意地关心他，呃，因为之前他的工作上出了问题，对身体和心理有一定的打击……”  
格雷夫斯听着，眼光却突然瞄到阳台角落放着一个烟灰缸。小巧的陶瓷藏在那里，一不注意就会忽视。他走过去，看到里面剩余的几根烟蒂。  
“……他不喜欢谈论在自己身上发生的事，心理咨询师提议……”  
噢狗屁的心理咨询师。  
格雷夫斯用手揉着头发，动作停在那里。他瞪大眼睛，无奈地叹口气。  
“怎么了？”忒修斯问。  
“他很好，我看他很好，而且过于好了。”格雷夫斯想着他昨天收拾鞋柜时这东西还放在最顶上，而今早它便出现在了这里。纽特半夜出来抽烟了……  
但是为什么？他睡不着吗？他睡不好吗？那床被子不够舒适，还是有什么事令他焦虑了？

周六的纽特回望他，白纱轻浮飘荡，上面的绣球花和蜂鸟被阳光抚摸，在纽特脸上留下细细的影子。  
如果你爱他，对他满怀爱意，念什么都是诗。  
但是纽特回避了目光，他视而不见，像个漂亮的瞎子。

我令他焦虑了？我是他半夜清醒的原因？那个被大家痛恶的肿瘤？  
格雷夫斯想否认这一现象，但烟灰缸和里面的烟蒂就这么明显地摆在他眼前，格雷夫斯没办法逃避它。  
该死的为什么他不是出来像上次那样喝口水就完了？  
“他很擅长压抑自己。”忒修斯的声音从沉默的井底幽幽上升。“他什么都不说，甚至不愿意和我提他在非洲时发生的事。”  
“非洲？”格雷夫斯下巴压着脖子，露出“搞什么”的表情。  
“你看吧，他就没和你讲他在非洲工作这件事。”  
那是因为我没问！  
“他作为一名野外自愿者而去的，生活的中心永远都是动物，结果我却是在医院里再次见到他。”  
“我可怜的纽特被动物袭击了，该死的，那种危险的工作。”  
“他被伤透了心，彻底的。”  
突然电话里面传来磕碰声，接着忒修斯急忙地说他现在要离开了，特别叮嘱格雷夫斯不要把这些和纽特讲便挂了电话。  
格雷夫斯拿手机的手失去力气般垂在身侧，他不知道自己应该做些什么，今天的计划茫然了起来。他感到一丝自责，对纽特的喜爱在不安的利刃上跳舞，反射的白光令他心惊胆颤。但是接着，连格雷夫斯自己都难于启口羞于述说的，便是无法抑制的欢愉。他把纽特视作一个与自己不同的人，或者是一具轮廓清晰的青铜雕像，不被世态变化左右，以前如此，今后也常驻美丽。他几乎是脱离了世俗，脚尖离开这铺满尘土的地面，抑或从未触及。但是现在，他被一颗伤透的心拖回困在纽约。他不再完整，因为残破的身体（他的伤足以住院，不是吗？），但从另一方面来讲，他也具体真实了起来。他不再是个让人憧憬的模糊影子，而是个普通人，会做蠢事，会被伤害，会伤心。  
格雷夫斯想到纽特的笑容，他发觉他更喜欢笑容之后的隐藏和躲避。现在他急切地想要见见纽特，坦率直接地看进他的眼睛搜寻，里面的灵魂是否会因此颤抖叹息。  
格雷夫斯打开纽特的房门，发现没人在里面。他打开其它的门，走过了所有的房间，就是找不到纽特。

*“我还是没有他的号码。”格雷夫斯看着镜头，不敢相信地。*

纽特回来的时候天已经黑了。格雷夫斯坐在厨房的高脚凳上看着他拿着文件袋，还有一卷杂志。  
纽特很快看见了他，立即朝他打招呼，似乎在炫耀他克服了独自出门的困难。  
格雷夫斯不敢去想他之所以会出门是因为相比起出门的恐惧他更不想和自己在同一间屋子长时间共处。

*“我试图把情况想到最坏，然后事情就比较好接受了，至少不会吓到。”格雷夫斯对着镜头点头。*

“我去了图书馆，”纽特把他带来的东西都放在台面。“这次真的大丰收，我感觉到短时间内都不会缺素材了。”  
格雷夫斯垂目看被灯光照着反光的照片，还有一堆资料的复印件，纽特的手压着它们，指腹黑漆漆的都是墨印。  
格雷夫斯看回纽特，纽特朝他眨眨眼睛，呼吸频率在动作后有些加快。  
“我挺担心你的。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特明白了，但是他的困惑也出现在脸上。“我留了张字条说会出去，”他回头看客厅，然后发现他用过的烟灰缸摆在沙发桌上。“噢……”他看回格雷夫斯，感到有些尴尬。  
格雷夫斯忽略这些，他内心在等待纽特归来时已经急躁到极点，所以他直切主题。  
“我听说了，你被动物袭击的事。”  
他看见纽特有那么一瞬间是静止不动了，像卡住的画面，但是很快纽特对此反应的极力压制让他继续了刚才把文件袋拉上的动作。  
格雷夫斯等着纽特的其它动静，但他权当听不见似的，只顾低头整理文件。  
“你还为此进了医院。”  
纽特大力地把文件在自己大腿上拍打整齐。  
“纽特，我希望帮得上忙。”  
格雷夫斯看见纽特把眼珠朝他转了下，太快来不及捕捉，它漠然地回去。  
“斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯越过桌子去抓纽特的手打断机械动作，握上的一刻，纽特恐惧苍白的脸转向格雷夫斯，大腿上的文件瞬间散落一地。  
纽特甩开格雷夫斯，离开桌子，也没有去捡他刚才收拾的纸张，踩着它们朝房间走去。  
格雷夫斯看着他的背影消失在过道弯，胸口发酸，此时的灯光仿佛有了重量，压得他肩膀沉甸眼窝深陷。  
纽特却走了回来。  
他盯着格雷夫斯，让后者反应过来他也是会生气的。  
“你能明白什么？”纽特僵硬着表情，颧骨下拖出深色的凹影。  
“你会认为我是被吓怕了才离开的？”他提高音调。“你会以为我是个可怜的需要被保护的病人？”  
格雷夫斯迟疑地摇头，耷拉着眉毛有些不甘地看着纽特，他甚至想反驳下，然后可悲地发现自己没有任何理由。  
纽特张嘴，满腔怒火让他发不出声音。他闭上嘴，眼眶便湿了。  
纽特撇过头遮掩自己露出的脆弱，格雷夫斯趁机走近，几步后被纽特发觉阻拦在外。  
“你知道我是相信你的。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特叹口气，瞪着格雷夫斯依旧生气，但是他找回相对平稳的呼吸。  
“是忒修斯告诉你的？”  
格雷夫斯点头。  
纽特顷刻间失去了斗志，他像是被打败的斗鸡，红冠破损披挡住眼睛，歪着没有羽毛的脖子摇晃地离开沙池。  
格雷夫斯引导纽特坐到沙发上，年轻人无言地扫视着他，从他的美人尖到冒出胡渣的下巴。结束对格雷夫斯目光的洗礼，他便感到自己再次脱离了轨迹，其中一部分慢慢被吸往格雷夫斯那边。  
他们两个人在灯下汇聚，在寒冷中神色迥异，在孤独的夜晚里面面相觑。  
“黛安娜。”纽特轻声说。  
谁？噢。那只猎豹。  
“我初次见她还是个用一只手便可以抱起来的幼崽，她是从偷猎者手里救下的一只小动物。我们一伙人把她带回草原把她养大。”  
灰蓝色在眼皮与眼睑分开往两边挤压时跳出眼眶。  
“我把她养大。”  
欧洲的格雷夫斯从灯光不及的角落走出来，插着手臂闲暇地看着沙发里的两个人。格雷夫斯警告他离开，他不屑地抽动一边嘴角肌肉。  
“我爱她。”纽特说。“她是无辜的。”

十一月份的草原舒适干爽，这里雨季刚过，正准备迎来下一轮的干旱。纽特趴在草丛里拿着望远镜眺望懒散的角马群，它们准备好了长途迁徙，或许明天，纽特醒来的时候就不会再看到它们了。他放下望远镜，在笔记本上画着角马的草图。  
身后不远处的营地传来骚乱，纽特心里好笑地想或许是黛安娜又开始吓唬客人了。她总是会趁人不备拍走挂在腰上的任何东西，手电筒，水壶或者是车钥匙。个子矮的人她会咬走帽子，叼着兜上一圈才松口。  
纽特停下笔，有些苦恼地计算时间。黛安娜跟着他们也太久了，让她太习惯人类可不是什么好事，这样偷猎者更容易接近她。营地的人和纽特讨论过，等这次汤氏瞪羚成群回来后，他们就可以把黛安娜彻底放归草原，纽特每年可以去探望她几次，直到黛安娜把他完全忘记。  
小腿高的草瘙痒着纽特的耳朵，四周都是蚊虫飞螨乱窜的嗡嗡声。烈阳下纽特感到口渴，却还是安静地趴在这温热的土地上，膝盖裸露贴压泥土，再往下挤挤，便可翻出冰凉的土块。  
纽特不禁回想到黛安娜还可以被抱在自己怀里的样子，毛茸茸软乎乎的，像只小猫。  
我会想念她的，纽特想。  
营地里的混乱越发明显，局面不受控制一样。纽特撑起上半身向后看，发现部分人手里拿着黑色的棍子出现在营地外围。  
有个人发现了纽特，便使劲朝他挥动手里的棍子叫喊着。  
长时间呆在阳光下令纽特反应变慢，他困惑，使劲地想瞧清楚他们在干什么。  
然后他看到几百米外草丛剧烈晃动。  
“快跑！！！”  
冲出营地的人朝纽特嘶哑地喊。纽特发现他手里拿着的并不是黑色棍子，而是麻醉枪。  
“跑！！！它发狂啦！！！”  
下一秒纽特看到黛安娜的眼睛——他从未如此近距离地与她对视，放大的碧绿色包裹着橄榄形状的瞳孔，里面倒影出纽特一脸惊涩。  
接着是黛安娜的獠牙。  
钻入性的疼痛咬住了纽特的左肩，他还未发出尖叫，便被面朝下压到地里深陷，心肺挤压成堆，血很快由外呛进鼻腔。猎豹的爪子不同于其它猫科动物，它们不能伸缩，这一进化可在猎豹奔跑时起到类似钉鞋的推助作用——所以粗粝干裂的爪子深深耕入人类的后背，撕拉出鲜红的沟壑，甜腥味喷薄泵动了黛安娜粗喘的兽性。  
纽特认为他就要死了。  
突然黛安娜咆哮着离开，纽特一下子可以重新呼吸，但是依旧动弹不得。他拼命用局促的目光寻找猎豹身影，看到营地的人围在附近，黛安娜背部已经中了两针。  
“黛安娜。”  
纽特对她轻声呼唤，猎豹转过头看着他，然后有人开了枪。  
纽特晕死在一片硝烟味中。

格雷夫斯深深吸了一口气，心跳太过剧烈不能把气息完整地呼出来。  
纽特看着他，悲哀又深情。  
“他们担心她会再次攻击，所以用上带来的猎枪。”  
格雷夫斯的下巴发硬，要开口时下颚骨发出磕磕骨响。他还是需要氧气，只好再次深呼吸。  
“她能有什么错？”  
猎豹是近亲交配的动物，遗传病十分多，或许黛安娜是其中的案例之一。  
“她因为我被杀了。”  
纽特说到这里坚持不下去了，他固执的坚强从脸上剥落，薄壳下跳动的软肉是悔恨与脆弱，眼里晃动晶莹剔透的哀伤。  
格雷夫斯发现，纽特忍住哭泣的时候嘴里像含着东西，嘴巴鼓鼓地小幅度颤动。  
他试探地搂住纽特，见纽特没有拒绝，反而是直接瞪大眼睛让眼泪流出来，便干脆把他拥入怀，让他的脑袋靠着自己的颈窝，任由止不住的、那些记忆黑暗中的情绪浸透自己衣服。

眼下距离忒修斯回来还有一周的时间。欧洲的格雷夫斯在格雷夫斯耳边提醒道。


	7. Chapter 7

格雷夫斯从噩梦中挣扎醒来，他看见乔安在对他嘶吼，真实呈现了他们的每一次吵架。  
她骂他什么？什么寄生虫？  
格雷夫斯把手伸到后颈去放松肌肉，摸出一手冷汗，然后闹钟便响了。  
临出门前格雷夫斯专门去了纽特房间，果不其然英国人早已不在，也不知道去了哪里。之前格雷夫斯在纽特离开时大致可以推测出他去了图书馆，但是昨晚他的资料收起归整，没有再去的必要。现在格雷夫斯真的不知道纽特会在曼哈顿的哪里出现了。  
他深深吸了口这房间的空气，关门离开。

乔治和约瑟夫正仰着头看着大堂墙上挂着的大幅色彩油画，他们戴着工具手套相互递着烟，却也不抽，除非想被格雷夫斯打死。  
乔治把烟夹在耳朵后面，对着画后退几步，歪着头看看，再走回约瑟夫身边。  
“这幅画真糟心。”他评论。  
约瑟夫点头认同，把香烟含在嘴唇上面。  
“格雷夫斯先生是怎么签下的？”  
“据说是别人硬塞给他的东西。”约瑟夫含糊回答。他立即联想到当时格雷夫斯一脸不情愿签下这幅画的表情，忍不住幸灾乐祸，打算和乔治分享下这个笑点。  
但是他看到格雷夫斯正从大门的阶梯那里带着周一上班阴沉的表情上来，约瑟夫赶紧把烟从抽嘴抽出放进口袋，然后给了乔治一肘子。  
乔治扭头看过去的时候格雷夫斯已经走到他们身边了，但是他只是在看到乔治耳朵后那根烟时皱皱眉，直径朝办公室走去。  
乔治和约瑟夫松了口气。  
格雷夫斯又走了回来。  
“这幅画怎么还在这里？”他盯着画问。  
约瑟夫赶紧跑去拿梯子，乔治留在原地，格雷夫斯今天一身衣着黑色令他倍感压力。  
“把烟拿掉，”格雷夫斯点点自己的耳朵。“我可不想为你们的粗心大意买单。”说完他才真正地离开。

格雷夫斯在办公室呆了一个枯燥烦闷的上午，临近中午时，乔治和约瑟夫因为装画的夹板找不到而争吵不止。  
“我明明是放在仓库最里面的架子！”乔治喊冤，约瑟夫则是不停埋怨乔治就是记错了位置。  
“我不管，你们要在货车来的时候把这些处理干净。”格雷夫斯这么说，那两个人便不甘心地出去。  
突然电话铃响起，格雷夫斯条件反射接起自己台上的电话，发现不是，再看手机也不是。实习生艾玛不在她的座位。格雷夫斯赶紧过去趁铃声还未断时接起话筒。  
“格雷夫斯先生！”克雷登斯意外道。“我以为这是艾玛的电话。”  
“嗯，是有什么事吗？”  
“呃，我是想说上次您看的那个作品已经全部完成了，是否有时间过来看看？”那个还像个男孩的年轻人停顿了下。“或者您是否需要过来下？”  
格雷夫斯拿出艾玛桌面上的记录册子，快速粗鲁地翻过几页，食指从纸面由上而下地重重划过，快到底的时候一拐，眼睛跟着手指的速度扫过那一行记录。  
“周三……你只需要下周三前通知我的人去搬运作品就行了，这边还需要清空场地，所以不方便过去。”  
“哦……好吧……好吧。”克雷登斯稍显失落地说，格雷夫斯挂断电话。

*格雷夫斯找到镜头，挑眉：“别以为我不知道他在想着什么，他应该死心的。”*

格雷夫斯回到位置时才想起皮克科瑞的事。他再次来到艾玛的桌边，找出签约单，发现是个新客户。嗯，这是个好兆头。十中有五成的几率可以拿回那件艺术品，过不了多久那位客户会因为作品与他的音乐风格不配之类的理由退货，格雷夫斯会先客气地表示可惜，然后立即把它打包上车，直接送去皮克科瑞的别墅。那个时候再给她回电话也不迟。  
格雷夫斯看看时间，准备出去吃午餐。  
大堂里的两人还在相互抱怨，不过那幅画充其量是打包好了，他们从仓库里找出一个老旧的夹板解决的问题。格雷夫斯走过时还能闻出其中腐败潮湿的木头味，边角粗糙得让他担心会划花墙壁。  
这也令他想起应该为克雷登斯找位展厅设计师帮忙打理那个别人借出来的展览间，是原居民屋改造，就在街边，宽敞明亮。  
格雷夫斯拿出手机，抬头时看见纽特站在大堂看着他。  
乔治和约瑟夫也看见了纽特，但他们以为他只是个走错门的旅客。纽特朝他们点点头打招呼，格雷夫斯快步走过去。  
“你怎么来这里了？”  
“我看过你的名片，一路找过来的。”纽特对他说，转身，率先下楼梯，格雷夫斯跟上，从玻璃门的倒影中他看到乔治正瞪着眼睛注视他们的背影，还用手肘打着约瑟夫的腰。  
格雷夫斯不想去管他们，他在纽特身后为他撑开门，纽特便出到街上，脸色在阳光的照耀下红润，眼睛清亮。

他们选了一家不会太多人的餐厅吃午餐。侍者收走菜单后，纽特才显得放松，在格雷夫斯看他的时候会微笑回去。  
“抱歉，昨晚那么的失态。”他说。“连忒修斯都没看过我这个样子。”  
“那我感到荣幸？”格雷夫斯打趣。  
即便格雷夫斯平日里总是板着一副严肃的面孔，但只消一笑，还是十分地富有魅力。  
一位路过的女士不禁多留意了几眼。  
纽特抬头看看那位明显逗留的女士，然后看回格雷夫斯，对方挑眉表现理所当然。  
“你真是个好看的人。”纽特悄声说道。  
“那你呢？会差吗？”格雷夫斯问。  
纽特低头，从格雷夫斯的角度他只能看到纽特的鼻尖和下唇。纽特张开嘴巴，格雷夫斯就看到下排齿，舌尖探出在牙齿之间，压压，然后收回去，一切便闭合。  
纽特抬头，说：“我不知道，我似乎一直在错位中。”  
“不要这么去想自己。”格雷夫斯立刻说。他并不是本着安慰的目的这么说，只是他需要否决掉纽特的这个想法，像拆除一个定时炸弹。  
“没有任何错误是属于你的，你也是无辜的那个。对于所发生的我表示遗憾，但要快点从过去走出来。”

*格雷夫斯朝镜头自嘲地笑笑。*

纽特点头答应，但格雷夫斯想象得到他也是会用这幅表情应付他的哥哥和家人让他们不要担心。  
“难道你不想回到正常的生活里去？或者你想被送去参加那种心理互助疗程，每天和比你还严重的人一块扒自己伤口看？嗨大家好我是纽特，为什么会来这里呢？因为爱德华医师对我已经束手无措啦！”  
纽特因为他的夸张语气笑出声，引起隔壁那桌人的目光，他赶紧收住笑声，喜色渐渐从他脸上淡去，而格雷夫斯想留住它。  
“你需要去想那些美好的和即将要做的，而不是想那些你抗拒、回避的。”  
“我也是渴望过美好的人，曾想留住它抓住它。”格雷夫斯停了下，他感觉需要说出更多的什么，某种感情从他胸膛里轻柔却又不可忽视地汇聚泉涌上来。  
“我想下班回家的时候可以抱住我的妻子，去闻她的秀发，称赞她当天的衣服。我想周末的时候带她和朋友聚会，吃她亲手做的三明治，在返程的时候开着车窗听她唱歌。”  
“我想弥补错误，但是你怎么能从时间的潮流里折回去？”  
“我的要求一直都很简单，乔安还是离开了我，甚至恨我。”格雷夫斯双手颤抖，他试图描绘出乔安美好的模样，却总是控制不住把画面扭曲成路边对他报以厌恶眼神的女人。  
“我的要求一直都很简单……”他的话音落下，等待回应。  
这时侍者把他们点的餐端上桌，热气冒腾在两人之间，没有人有胃口，而隔着白色缥缈的这些，格雷夫斯看到了“绿眼睛”在直视他。这一错觉令格雷夫斯惊诧，他似乎有一段时间都没见过他了。  
纽特深呼吸，叹息的时候像戏剧里濒死的王子。  
说吧，都说出来吧。格雷夫斯心里温柔地催促。  
英国人说：“我每时每刻都想哭出来。”然后他不再说话。  
格雷夫斯明白了，这位可怜可爱的纽特，他的爱在黛安娜死的时候一并被枪杀。哦，他真是个敏感善良的人，却要经历亲手养大的动物袭击自己又死在自己面前这一残酷的事故。心碎感折磨着他比他身上的任何伤都要来得剧烈疼痛，你也可以说他彻底成为了破碎的本身。但是，格雷夫斯发觉，他似乎成为了最有可能让纽特重新唤起“去爱”这一感知的人。一股莫名的自信激发了他的动力，让他激动了起来。热量包裹住自己，像是被火化，火势盲目地蔓延在周身各个角落，对痛苦的忍耐持久又让人感到欢愉。  
格雷夫斯看着纽特用叉子戳着他面前的意面，没什么吃的心情。叉子插入翻出面团底下的残留热气，它们呼上不锈钢餐具，然后和叉子上的白色雾块一同消散开去。  
假的格雷夫斯坐在格雷夫斯的身边，像蛇一样花言巧语。他不正是为这些而生？他赞美纽特，像画像诗像竖琴伴奏的歌谣；他的双眼是泉水，他的鼻梁是雪峰，他的嘴唇是花瓣，他的舌头是滚烫的岩浆。  
他的心是世间最黏稠最甜蜜的糖。  
把他的心含化在嘴里吧。假的格雷夫斯在格雷夫斯耳边说，后者抬手挥散了他。  
纽特看回格雷夫斯，对他羞怯地笑一下，浑然不觉男人眼后狂风暴雨般疯狂的思绪。

格雷夫斯在睡觉前看着他的床，想起了早上的那个梦，他现在似乎有点记起来了。  
乔安骂他是“感情寄生虫”。  
但是为什么？格雷夫斯不明白，乔安有太多的事情他是想不通的，所以他睡去，把黑暗压抑在皮肤肌肉骨骼和内脏之下。


	8. Chapter 8

周二的中午格雷夫斯照旧等来了纽特，他们一块从画廊离开，重新找了另一家少人的餐馆共度午餐时光。这次大家都没有再提及昨天和之前发生的事情，格雷夫斯承认自己是在有目的地回避敏感问题，而纽特倒是看不出点反应，似乎只是单纯为了填饱肚子而来。他们的谈话内容变宽，什么都聊，从时政到文学，从忒修斯在英国的糗事到他上大学后的。  
“……他就是把手卡在栏杆里了，我还要跑过两条街去找人帮忙。”纽特咽下红茶，肯定地点点头。“后面手打了石膏，他还拿它敲了家里的狗。”  
格雷夫斯很快想象出了画面，然后他补充：“ 在宿舍的时候他也是卡过一次，为了捡他的外套，这么说他真的没一点长进。”  
纽特瞪大眼睛看他，然后笑得赶紧放下茶杯。  
格雷夫斯感到心情舒畅，他看向餐厅的门外，中午的阳光安静地停滞在街上，他们之间隔着屋檐下那片阴凉的遮影。行人穿过，格雷夫斯用想的方法看到尘埃在光中打着转随着行人衣摆而去。格雷夫斯感激昨天的他把最难咽下的那道关卡渡过了，换来今天尤其轻松自在的相处。即使大家都心知肚明问题依旧存在，但学会了与它和平共处，互不干扰，把它归为自身的最坏那部分，允许在夜晚的噩梦中与它相见，就不需要带到白天的生活来了。  
侍者走过来收走了空盘子，纽特等着格雷夫斯的表态，毕竟他才是有日程计划的那个人。格雷夫斯明白纽特的眼神，但是可惜的是他下午还是需要工作，他可以推荐纽特去其他的地方，或者他愿意的话，可以在他工作的时候陪着他。  
“我应该会找个公园坐着。”纽特突然说。  
“就这么坐着？”  
“恩，冥想。”他笑笑，认为格雷夫斯会觉得他在夸大其词。“我在来美国之前，去过了其他一些国家，其中，在法国，我遇到一对很好心的夫妻，他们愿意让我住进他们的屋子。”  
格雷夫斯想到法国南方小镇的两层楼小屋，阳台秀气可爱，铁栏杆上摆满了盆栽鲜花。晚上那对夫妻肯定会拿出最好下口的红酒来招待纽特，听他讲他的故事，然后在晚餐结束后带着纽特顺着石块铺就成的坑坑洼洼的小道，觅着一个个小彩灯去到夜间集市，购买第二天郊游所需要的面包材料和甜酒。  
“他们很推荐冥想这一方法。”  
格雷夫斯看到纽特回想法国时光的那副怀念追忆的表情，突然感到自己是个彻底的坏人。是他令纽特因为过往那些乱七八糟的事情从云层上拉下困在了纽约，这座干硬的城市。纽特应该留在法国的，他应该继续他的冥想，而不是到这里遇到格雷夫斯，然后两个胸口破洞的人隔着面墙在纽约的夜晚审视自己的悲哀生活。  
你有在那里遇到假的我吗？格雷夫斯在心里问。他会是个花花公子，专门找你这类失落的美人下手。如果你遇到了，你将不会遇见这里的这个我，我也只能对不会相识的你叮嘱要小心那个假的我；如果你没遇到，更是要小心，因为你会遇见我，也会遇见假的那个——我携带着“假的我”这个病毒。  
“你认为有效吗？”格雷夫斯问。  
纽特点点头，又摇摇头，他困惑着，好像开始迷茫起来，某种他先前没有考虑过的事情现在侵扰上门。  
“我想了很多……但是现在想想，似乎都不及我对你坦白的那么直白。”他仰起脖子，把下巴与脖颈相连的肌肤展现出来，格雷夫斯看到他娇好的喉结曲线。然后他再次把头摆正，刚才的动作令他放松了一下后背的肌肉。  
“你会后悔来到纽约认识我吗？”年长的男人问。他把钱和小费放在单据上，纽特看着他做完这些流程的动作，没想回答这个问题似的。格雷夫斯也不急于知道，他拿起两人的大衣起身，纽特跟着他离开座位，一前一后出了餐厅。  
他们再次回到大街上，一辆车快速开过，带来的风让纽特缩缩脖子。  
格雷夫斯感到他们要暂时分离了，但是他还想说点什么。  
“回到我们最开始讨论的那个问题。”  
“哪个？”纽特转头好奇地看着他。  
“云雀与夜莺，你更会想听见哪只鸟的声音？”  
“我们不是一致认同是云雀吗？它在早晨啼唱，新的一天，新的开始，全新的。”纽特重复出他们讨论时得出的结论。  
“现在我想换个答案了。”  
“夜莺？为什么？“  
“朱丽叶会认同我的，”格雷夫斯开了个玩笑。“当她与罗密欧被鸟叫声吵醒时，罗密欧准备动身逃难了，而朱丽叶恳求他留下，说夜晚还没过去，刚才的声音是夜莺。罗密欧倒是很诚实说这就是云雀的叫声，在催促他赶路。“  
“你是认为云雀不解风情，拆散了一对良辰佳人？”  
“这不是云雀的错，只是我发觉我更喜欢夜莺了，有它在啼嘤的时候，说明夜晚还未过去，美好温存，还没到结束的时候。”  
纽特低下头认真考虑了下，格雷夫斯看着他的侧颜，雀斑都是可爱的焦糖色的白天星星。  
“或许我等下冥想的时候可以考虑这个问题。”纽特笑笑，格雷夫斯准备动身。  
“或许，或许……”纽特又说，刚要转身的格雷夫斯停下脚步，等待着。  
“这无关云雀和夜莺，只是关于故事走向而已。”  
快乐的就快点来，悲伤的就不要来了。  
格雷夫斯点点头，和他说晚上再见便朝画廊走去。

*格雷夫斯在快步走过马路的同时看着镜头：“他还是没有回答我出餐厅时提的问题。”*

格雷夫斯回到画廊的时候发现皮克科瑞站在那里怒视他。  
他想转身离开，立即被叫住。  
“你觉得你可以躲一辈子吗？”皮克科瑞问。格雷夫斯不甘心地回头看她，女人的眼神在于他对视的时候变锋利了。“为什么不和我谈谈你画廊最近的情况。”

*“忘了介绍，”格雷夫斯看镜头，无奈地说：“这个画廊原先是她的，就算现在不是，她还是很紧张这里的一切。”*

格雷夫斯说：“它很好。”  
皮克科瑞叹口气，她永远都在叹气，面对格雷夫斯的时候，好像他不值得她信任放心一样。  
“3号墙的事我知道了，也理解。”她说。格雷夫斯看出她原本要说其它什么的，但是皮克科瑞止住了，像是用牙齿嘴唇挡住了她即将要说的。  
“……乔安的事我很抱歉。”  
啊，她还是说了。格雷夫斯想。  
“这没什么，虽然当初就是你介绍我们认识的。”  
皮克科瑞抿嘴，她沉重地点点头，然后拿起她的皮包准备走人。  
“不多留一会？”格雷夫斯问。  
“不了，我的花园需要打理……”她仓促地撒了个自己都圆不回的谎，因为格雷夫斯知道她家有三个园丁。不过格雷夫斯的客气挽留还是令她犹豫脚步，转身带着一种前辈关怀的眼神看着格雷夫斯。  
“你要试着去接受，不要老是逃避，你永远都在逃避。”说完她点点头走了。  
在听到这句话的时候格雷夫斯感到他的脸皮发麻，血液都流干了一样。稍后他缓过来，耳朵听到自己明显加快的心跳声。  
他以为他有改进的了，当乔安指出他的缺点时他以为他已经好转了。  
逃避问题。  
拖延等死。  
不知悔改。  
真是可怕。他想。然后他又不自觉地笑起来，怀着一股释怀感。  
他怎么能改变呢？改变的话他还会是格雷夫斯吗？他会把自己杀死的。  
这时格雷夫斯想起了夜莺，心稍显平静，脸部的肌肉也没刚才那么僵硬。他还拥有着他的夜莺，夜晚还未结束，温存依旧，蓝色的雾霭会隐藏保护他，连同他身上那些坏的部分。

傍晚的时候格雷夫斯绕路去到超市专门为纽特采购一些可以令他纪念下法国休闲时光的食材，最后在挑酒的时候他拿不定主意，站在酒架子那里扫视。  
“我是你的话会挑这个。”一个年轻女士突然对他建议。格雷夫斯转头看着她。那个女士擦着口红，笑得过于随意。  
她也不在乎格雷夫斯有没有听她说话，直接把她推荐的那瓶酒抽出来，然后，格雷夫斯才发现她没有拿购物篮，直接把酒瓶藏进她的暗蓝色风衣里面。  
“嘘。”她朝格雷夫斯笑笑，大大方方地走了。  
过了会格雷夫斯站着的位置都可以听到店门口店员吵杂的声音，关于有人偷了东西直接跑掉的事。他为那个女士感到高兴，甚至希望下次可以再遇见她，接着他拿了年轻女士推荐的酒，推着购物车去结账。

格雷夫斯做好晚餐的时候，纽特便从格雷夫斯的书房里出来。他很抱歉没有什么可以帮上忙的，格雷夫斯要他不要介意，然后按着他肩膀让他坐下。  
“你在我这里只需要享受。”他拍拍纽特后背，纽特把腰挺直，咧嘴不好意思地笑着。  
格雷夫斯在给纽特倒酒的时候没有提起那个女士，当纽特问他怎么会选这瓶的时候，他想想，回答了最乏味答案，关于酒会的。  
晚餐进行到最后，格雷夫斯问起纽特冥想的事。  
“有想清楚什么问题吗？”格雷夫斯倒空了酒瓶，纽特泛红着脸颊，在这种颜色下他似乎更加稚嫩了。  
纽特点点头，然后又摇摇头，和中午一样。  
“你把我搞糊涂了。”格雷夫斯半眯着眼笑起来，酒色也在他脸上显现，似乎通过其中的软乎乎的呼吸，你可以看见他年轻时曾经意气风发的模样，重叠这个笑容，会令人更加迷恋他。  
“不，是你把我搞糊涂了。”纽特反对他。“你一下子问了我太多问题，而且这些问题又都太复杂，一个下午怎么可以想通，甚至是花上更长的时间，我都不会明白的了。”  
纽特埋怨地看着格雷夫斯，这模样逗笑了对方，他们默契地碰碰红酒杯，纽特抿了一口，格雷夫斯则是喝去了三分之一——他可是把酒杯倒满的人。  
“至少你不愁冥想枯燥了。”  
纽特听到后嗤笑，也就只有微醺的时候他的表情才会这么自然。  
“这让我很为难，我需要得出些结果，什么都行，被堵塞的感觉很糟糕。”  
“有多糟糕？比空乏还糟糕？”  
“和做梦一样糟糕。”  
格雷夫斯有点恍惚，他差点以为纽特也梦到了乔安。  
“在发生那种事情之前，梦是美好的，而发生之后，”纽特眼睛几乎要埋进酒杯里，慢慢地他吸一口气，用右手撑住自己的脸，看向格雷夫斯。“发生之后，梦还是美好的，只是它让我感觉糟糕。”  
“我不再适合做梦了。”他明确地说。   
格雷夫斯主动去碰他的杯子，叮当一声，清脆透彻的饮酒信号。  
“敬那些美好。”格雷夫斯祝酒词。  
纽特应和他，说：“敬我们。”  
格雷夫斯差点呛住了。他放下酒杯，“绿眼睛”朦胧着醉眼，回到了最开始与格雷夫斯相见时的态度。他的手穿过大街上的雾气还有车窗，停在格雷夫斯的脸上。  
他的粉色嘴唇一张一合。  
“时机不等人。“  
他的姜黄色眼睫毛挺翘，从格雷夫斯的脸上抚过。  
等等？抚过？他什么时候变成可触碰的了？  
格雷夫斯惊醒，发现纽特倒在他的怀里睡了过去，脸就挨着他的，眼珠在眼皮下转动的时候牵引了睫毛扫过男人的下颚。  
格雷夫斯抱稳纽特，拿毛巾简单地擦擦他的脸，然后把他搬进了那个堆满书的房间。  
“安心睡吧。”格雷夫斯亲亲纽特的嘴唇，嗜柔软如甘泉的瘾者，低声说话时葡萄的酸味都变得如蜜甜腻。  
“你值得美梦。”他又不舍地亲了下纽特的眼睛，慢慢退出去，不忘把纽特的夜灯打开。  
门关上后，纽特睁开双眼，目光穿透夜灯带来的昏暗，一直去到暗沉的深林，那里有云雀也有夜莺，时间则会滞留，永远地徘徊在黎明前的迷茫雾霭中，夜晚终将过去，晨曦却不会到来。


	9. Chapter 9

你是想选择一个意外的出现把你打得措手不及，还是安静地等待那个早就知道的结局？  
格雷夫斯突然从面前的雕塑回过神来，他现在正参加自然博物馆的雕塑主题活动。开始前他也邀请了纽特一同前来，只是纽特婉拒，他在杂志上文章的截稿期要到了。  
“多可惜。”当时格雷夫斯说。他希望纽特可以明白他可惜的是不能与纽特一块参加活动，而不是可惜纽特去不了。  
格雷夫斯不能确定他是否是在想着纽特的时候才贸然蹦出这个问题，今天是周三，现在是晚上，纽特不在身边，格雷夫斯置身于一堆不能说话不能思考的雕像之中。  
再有三天，忒修斯就会把纽特从他手里夺走，所以开始心切的格雷夫斯计划怎么先在忒修斯下手前把他的弟弟先夺回到自己这边——这会对纽特很不公平， 他应该谁都不属于，安心地赶着他的稿。  
这三天总的来说将会十分煎熬。格雷夫斯没有耐心去等待一定会到来的周末，其中持续不断的紧张和一想到不能再和纽特同居就让他反胃的苦恼干扰着他正常的思路，令他完全想不出什么办法可以多把纽特挽留几天；但是他又不能终止这份时间对他的折磨，因为一旦停止，那只有说明忒修斯提前回来，更快地把纽特从他身边带走（即便纽特与他哥哥一块才是正常的情况）。  
格雷夫斯提早地离开了活动会场，从大街上招来一辆出租车，赶回公寓去。  
夜深如海洋的最底层，连温度都是一样冰冷。  
格雷夫斯赶回家后发现纽特又出去了，甚至在走之前还收拾了下他的房子。  
格雷夫斯再次回到大街上。他觉得他没有必要呆在屋子里面，他只有和纽特在一起，才会相信这个世界还存在的乐趣。  
他漫步到百老汇，走了多久是计算不出来了，直到他感觉脚板由冰凉转到湿热再变成酸痛，第41街的繁荣夜景便包围了他。  
一对年轻的情侣相互抱着从他眼前走过，女人的头发缠在男人大衣的纽扣上，他们停下来解，片刻后大笑，然后继续从格雷夫斯的视线中淡出。更多的人陆续走过格雷夫斯面前，他才发觉是附近的某家剧院散场了。三五成群的年轻人像是从寄宿学校里面偷逃出来一样，他们其中还偷偷抱着酒瓶，一伙人醉醺醺地朝格雷夫斯走，然后走过他，再往他的身后走去。格雷夫斯回头看着一个个远去的人们，产生一种他才是被留下的错觉，他像是遗失了贵重物，或者迷了路，才会一个人逗留在这逐渐夜深的大街上，苦着脸转悠。  
远处街角有个快要打烊的咖啡厅，里面坐着一位和格雷夫斯年纪相仿的男人。他也在发呆，似乎就是另一个深夜的格雷夫斯，只是他坐着，而格雷夫斯站着。  
他们好像是对视上了，格雷夫斯不清楚，毕竟之间的距离对于肉眼的视力过于遥远。片刻后，那个男人离开了 ，咖啡厅变成一块黑色的模型。  
恍惚的错觉感再次找上了格雷夫斯，他感觉到自己从未正真从某个梦里醒来一样（撇开乔安不谈），似乎刚才咖啡厅里的那个男人才是真实生活中的格雷夫斯——压抑低沉，中年危机，没有休过一次长假。他从梦境中眺望自己，无声地质问他为什么会一个人呆在咖啡厅，为什么没有挑个好日子和家里人一块出去度假？  
为什么纽特没有跟你在一起？  
一个年轻男人从格雷夫斯面前走过，他好奇地看看中年人，然后走开。但是几步之内他停下，转向格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯也看向他。  
“你可以优惠点。”那个男人说，然后笑笑，让人联想到开车带着女朋友兜风的普通男孩。  
格雷夫斯落荒而逃。

纽特已经回到了公寓，正在为格雷夫斯和自己煮着一壶奶茶。  
他看到刚回来的男人一脸惊恐，好像是被怪物追回来一样。纽特担心地看着他，犹豫地走近，搭上他的肩膀，挨近脖子那里。  
格雷夫斯感受到纽特手掌的温度，这和他本人脉搏跳动的触感一样，都那么美好。  
“怎么了？”纽特问。  
格雷夫斯转而去握纽特的手，但是纽特在此之前收了回去。  
“没什么。”格雷夫斯忽视自己手里的刺麻感。“走了太多路，累坏我了。”  
纽特笑笑，离开格雷夫斯，进入了厨房。格雷夫斯也跟进去，看着纽特在炉边的背影。他的肩膀宽阔线条柔美，被薄薄的毛衣盖住，肩胛骨弯曲凸起，光影在其腰线偏上留出一块空荡荡的影子，而他的臀部又露出了阴影的水面，即使同样被毛衣遮盖，格雷夫斯还是可以用眼睛描绘出那里的曲线，想象肌肤肌肉是多美的紧实富有弹性。  
亲爱的“绿眼睛”。格雷夫斯赞叹。  
他走得更近了，几乎挨在纽特身后。  
他听到纽特在呼吸，感到纽特的头发在瘙痒着自己脸颊。  
他想亲亲他的古希腊神话。  
纽特转过身，鼻尖对着格雷夫斯的鼻尖。如此近的距离，在两人清醒时候是没有过的，而纽特没有被吓到或者退缩，他等待着。  
格雷夫斯吻了下去。  
纽特回应他。  
其中的甘甜和一丝丝眼泪般味道的辛酸加重了两人的呼吸，以至于他们分开后，都稍有不舍。  
“茶煮好了。”纽特朝他笑笑，嘴唇因为唾液在光下明亮着。  
格雷夫斯感觉到暖心，因为他回了家，亲了纽特，等会还会有热腾腾的茶喝。而且最重要的，在这其中，假的格雷夫斯没有出来打扰。他是个识趣的人，专门为温馨时刻留出了空间，让真真切切存在于纽约这个现实城市的两个男人在厨房的暖色灯下面对面相聚，分享一壶再普通不过的奶茶，度过一个寒冷的夜晚。


	10. Chapter 10

格雷夫斯如约来到纽特提到的那个公园座椅，纽特正在那里等着他。纽特看见格雷夫斯从路的另一边走来，发呆的面孔鲜活出热情，他朝格雷夫斯招招手，然后开始低头整理自己带来的午餐。

格雷夫斯真正来到座椅边时，纽特才大致把吃的东西摆整齐，准备开始倒咖啡。格雷夫斯接过装咖啡的保温杯，纽特抬头看他，格雷夫斯就对着他笑笑。  
“嗨，不会等很久吧？”  
纽特让格雷夫斯完全拿走保温杯，自己靠上公园座椅，蒙在一片稍微刺眼的阳光里看着格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯感到阳光的热量，他坐进纽特所在的晴朗光照里，接着纽特刚才的动作把咖啡缓缓倒进杯子里。  
纽特看他做这些事情，没有说话。一个小孩从他们道路前跑过，欢笑声渐远。  
“并不会。”纽特这才开口。  
格雷夫斯喝了口咖啡，感觉有些苦涩。他微微咂咂嘴，问：“在冥想？”  
格雷夫斯不用看纽特就知道他在点头。  
“想什么？”  
纽特取出一个午餐肉的三明治，咬了一口。  
“什么都想。”他含糊地回答。  
格雷夫斯感到放松，他没有继续说话，而是拿了纽特手里三明治在袋子里的另一半，靠在座椅上吃起来。  
如果纽特问格雷夫斯在想什么的话，他肯定会如实回答，在想那天晚上的吻。他实在是想，在见到纽特的时候就在想，亲吻的那刻满脑子也在想，之后还是想，他简直就要成为轻柔的吻的俘虏了。  
这整件事都是那么水到渠成，顺利到格雷夫斯一意识到这是正在发生的，便会深感不可思议地叹口气，感觉眼前道路正发着光，每个人像都清晰具体起来。  
手机铃打断了格雷夫斯的抒情。他有些不想接，但纽特正看着他，他只好拿起手机。  
手机另一边的顾客说关于3号墙的退货问题。

*“50/50的几率。”格雷夫斯对着镜头说。*

格雷夫斯敷衍地劝说几句，挂下电话后立即通话让乔治他们去顾客那里拿回3号墙。  
交代好这些杂事后，他几口吃掉午餐，拍拍手，在起身的时候突然又弯回腰亲了下纽特。  
速度快得刮起一阵风似的。  
纽特都还没反应过来，格雷夫斯便站直身说：“晚上在家等我。”  
纽特愣了一会，才知道反应地点点头，他想说什么，但是没有说出来。格雷夫斯也察觉，但是他们还有晚上的时间，所以他没有等纽特开口，照原路返回。

格雷夫斯花了一个下午的时候都在听顾客的牢骚，等终于把3号墙安全完整地搬上货车后，格雷夫斯才想起他还需要打个电话给皮克科瑞，而语音信箱告诉他皮克科瑞短期出差了。  
格雷夫斯皱眉，他差使乔治和约瑟夫把艺术品放回他们的画廊，剩下只需要等到皮克科瑞回来就行了。

格雷夫斯回到公寓后，纽特正坐在沙发上，像在公园等着他那样发着呆，又在看见他进入到视线内后一改之前的表情。  
沙发前有一张矮桌子，上面放着纽特的某本书，摊开着被风胡乱吹刮。格雷夫斯发觉公寓的阳台打开着，冷风不断涌进房内打转又带着温度出去。  
他直径走去关门，纽特就是在这时发抖的。  
格雷夫斯折回来，挨着纽特。纽特看了他一眼，从格雷夫斯视线被挡住的地方拿出一支烟，他的手颤抖。  
纽特没有火，格雷夫斯也没有主动去为他点火。  
他们陷入泥潭，格雷夫斯看着纽特，纽特没有去看他，视线试图稳住自己发抖的手和烟。  
“怎么了？”格雷夫斯打破沉默。  
纽特很勉强地摇着头，接着他连自己都骗不过去，便松开烟，双手埋住自己的脸，用力地去揉它。  
格雷夫斯抓住他的手腕，强制把他的双手移开，纽特就红着眼睛把脸再次露出来。  
“我感觉很不好。”他说。  
格雷夫斯有点不明白了，今天早上不是还好好的吗？  
“我一直感觉很不好。”纽特继续说。“我又撒谎了。”  
格雷夫斯没有再去抓纽特，他把手放在自己大腿上，困惑变得沉重可视，压在他的头顶和胸口，把纽特在他眼前的模样变形了。  
“你快说，究竟怎么了？”  
纽特退缩回去，他几乎整个人转到沙发的边上，独立成一个客厅里的孤岛。  
格雷夫斯随着他的动作改变视线，才发现纽特的行李摆在房门口。  
他猛地站起身，走到行李那里去，仿佛走进点看行李就会消失一样。  
“纽特？”格雷夫斯问。  
孤岛纽特没有动静。  
“纽特！”格雷夫斯喊。  
纽特回头看他。  
“纽特……”格雷夫斯又走回纽特身边，蹲在沙发边，仰视着沙发上憔悴的英国男人。此刻的纽特就像从18世纪的刻版画里走出来的浪漫主义人物一样，病怏怏悬在那。  
“忒修斯就要回来了。”纽特低声说，一只手放在格雷夫斯的手背上，他看起来反而是在安慰格雷夫斯不要太过难以接受这些。  
“但你愿意的话，完全可以留下。”  
“不，我要搬去忒修斯那里了。”  
“为什么？”  
“这对我们都好。”  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得这是正确的方法。”  
格雷夫斯抽出自己的手，站起来，俯视着沙发上的纽特。  
“你究竟是怎么了？难道你不知道我的心意吗？”  
难道还不够明显吗？格雷夫斯在心里吼着。  
纽特没有被这个问题击倒，显然他已经理顺了自己的思路，在这种环境下反而稳定了下来。  
“我知道。”他希望格雷夫斯安静下来听他解释，后者则开始走到沙发的另一头，然后又走回来。纽特的目光追随着他。  
“我也喜欢你啊。”纽特朝着男人的背影说。  
格雷夫斯转身，他成了这个故事的第三人，一个旁观者，冷静地等着事态发展。  
纽特则等着格雷夫斯的反应，在两人的关系中他反而成了最先用语言直白表达出来的人。  
“我喜欢你啊。”他又说了一遍，格雷夫斯无动于衷。“但是我不能……”  
“不能什么？”格雷夫斯追问，他直接回到纽特身边，不碰他，用眼神直直地审视他。  
“我没办法爱你。”  
纽特说完后嘴还微张着，这句话的现实力量让大家都闭不上嘴。  
格雷夫斯感觉自己动不了了，血液被这句话吸走，毫不客气地。  
“什么意思？”他感到虚弱，仿佛被开了一个天大的玩笑。  
“你是个好看的男人。”  
“不是这句！”格雷夫斯吼出来，纽特缩到沙发里睁着眼睛，光线从灰蓝色上一划而过。  
“我需要原因！”

“因为你是个感情寄生虫！”记忆中的乔安在嘶吼着。

“难道那晚的吻没有意义吗？”格雷夫斯质问，他语速很快，就像自问自答。“难道我一直在做的都没有意义吗？”  
“不是。”  
“婚礼那天你完全没有感觉吗？”  
“有……”  
“我说的话你都没有听吗？那些谈话……”

乔安嗤笑，眼神发冷。

格雷夫斯感到眼睛发痛，他放松自己的眼皮，接着整个人，肩膀、胳膊、躯体、大腿，大脑、心、肺、胃，都放松下去，人重重瘫倒在沙发上。就在纽特身边。  
他精疲力尽，像个溺水者凭着最后一口气被海浪冲回沙滩上。  
格雷夫斯侧侧脸，看见纽特也在看着他。  
“告诉我原因。”他从牙缝里挤出虚弱妥协的气息。  
“请。”他补充。  
纽特犹豫地朝他伸手，格雷夫斯立即握上，紧了紧，两只手相互握着垂打在沙发面上。  
“我不能去爱了。”  
格雷夫斯看着纽特张口闭口，他的喉结小幅度移动。  
“我们都是病人。”  
纽特咽下唾沫，嘴角有些干燥起皮。  
“我离开对你对我都好。”  
纽特的眼睛发亮依旧，只是这次格雷夫斯看厌了。  
“那晚呢？”格雷夫斯伤心地问。“那个吻呢？”  
“我只是想试试，我以为可以，所以去试试。”  
“结果呢？”  
纽特露出惨白的笑容。  
格雷夫斯知道了，他一直在忽视的和那些自我安慰的，现在统统都找回来报复他了。从他对纽特有意思的那刻起，纽特就没再真正开心过，他只是披着一张温柔的笑脸。他的疗养旅行从来就没成功过，只是不断地换着地方重复做着噩梦。他的冥想也是，他什么都想不通，没有结果，死路一条。这就和格雷夫斯本人一样，恶性循环，周而复始，恶劣的回收利用。他甚至没有多在意纽特是不是真的是个完整的人，他只是需要他对纽特的这份爱。因为它，格雷夫斯才感到完整的自己。他原本应该想清楚自己处境的，但是他没有心，在乎自己在乎的，去关心自己想要的，看自己喜欢看的——是个感情寄生虫。  
赖以对纽特的爱生存。  
“我试图修复自己。”纽特的声音插进来，格雷夫斯定神看向他，慢慢坐好。  
纽特耸耸肩，结果大家有目共睹。  
我一直在错位中。格雷夫斯想起纽特的这句自白。  
每次他都以为纽特变得好些，这句话一出现，就算他没说出来，一切又被打回起点。  
格雷夫斯突然从另一方面了解纽特所说的每时每刻都想哭出来的心情了。  
他感到疲倦，自己像老了十来岁。他立刻变成了那晚坐在咖啡馆里的那个孤身男人，对着大街发呆，直到店关门，回到黑暗中去。

格雷夫斯一夜无眠。他不知道纽特是不是也这样，但他很早就出门了，没有去看看纽特。  
中午的时间成了他最难熬的一段，格雷夫斯惶恐着不安着，最后纽特没有来找他，他反而松了口气。  
他心里某个地方却失望至极以至于产生一种冲动让他提早赶回公寓。  
公寓没人。  
行李还在。  
格雷夫斯稍微安心些，他坐在行李上，一直等着纽特回来为止。  
“我送你过去。”格雷夫斯在纽特开门后说了第一句话。  
纽特被吓了一跳，他看着自己行李上的格雷夫斯，点点头。格雷夫斯已经不想去猜他是不是又在进行一次心灵试验，强迫自己去接受任何互动。

车很快就到了忒修斯的住地，一路上两个人都没有说话。车停下后，纽特也没急着下车，格雷夫斯便静静地看着他。  
他想念“绿眼睛”，当初他就是透过这个车窗把自己的魂勾出去的。  
而现在，幻想的本源就坐在车里，头部落到背椅上，面朝窗外，胸膛平稳地伏动。  
“现在该怎么办？”格雷夫斯问。  
纽特转过脸，街上的灯融进这个小车厢，在纽特的眼里化成水波荡漾。  
我怎么会产生看厌这双眼睛的想法？格雷夫斯不禁想。  
“说吧，你认为我们该怎么做？”他说完，停顿了下，改口。“不，我们中已经没有我了，只有你，只有你了……你已经是我生命的全部，是不可分离的了。说吧，告诉我应该怎么做？”  
“我不是！”纽特反应过来，他惊呼。“我不是也不会是，不要这么说了，拜托。”  
他推开车门，关上。格雷夫斯在车内看着他走到后车座那里再次开门，取出行李。  
车门关上。  
纽特回到副驾驶座的窗边，他低下头，甚至把头伸进车里。  
快给我一个吻吧。格雷夫斯内心快要哭了。  
“抱歉。”纽特深感歉意地说。  
这么多天的相处，他最后却感到抱歉。  
“再见了。”  
纽特退开，格雷夫斯想追，上半身倒在座位上。从这个角度，他只能更加清楚地看着纽特是怎么提着行李缩着肩膀进入那栋大楼的。

我的夜莺，你终究还是阻挡不住黎明的到来。  
该死的云雀，不要再叫了。


	11. Chapter 11

纽特进入大楼没过几分钟，忒修斯就打来电话，格雷夫斯没有接听。  
他心灰意冷，在这突然孤独的夜晚，足以让他开车逃离到世界上任何一个温暖的地方。  
但是格雷夫斯依旧在那里，在纽特所将要居住的几百米之下的地方。  
他心灰意冷，但是不曾离去。  
所以格雷夫斯在那栋楼下呆了一整夜之后患上了重感冒，严重到他曾一度认为自己可以死了。

当格雷夫斯拖着病重的身体窝在床上，热度和加重的呼吸肆虐着他的思绪。他感受着躯体所能在死前承受的痛苦，也被心里的无法治愈述说的不能单纯用“病苦”两字可以概括的痛感折磨。他在第一日消瘦了许多，一人对抗疾病使他耗失了身体的精力。他不用照镜子都知道自己脸颊下凹深陷，阴影如同死水潭积在那里。他的双眼被灯光下与光亮一同并存的暗影实在重量压盖着；他的耳朵鸣叫直到他睡着或者说是昏过去，然后又唤醒他；他的嘴唇干裂苦涩，药的味道残留在嘴角，腐蚀浸泡着他面部的生命力。如果这时候有人进来，从格雷夫斯朦胧的视线中他可以窥看到来人被惊吓然后逃离的画面。  
他不希望让纽特见到自己这样，这么的可怜又自找麻烦。  
但是，从另一方面看，格雷夫斯终于是彻底地一个人存在了。他在痛苦之余，思想放飞出去，去到阳光下，带着烟味和余烬回来。他细细地琢磨这其中的意味，仿佛记起自己忘记了某些重要的事，但是具体的内容还有待他慢慢摸索，像在刚睡醒的混乱床铺上双手胡乱地翻找手机一样。起先格雷夫斯没有经验，他胡思乱想一通，差点把自己搅乱得背过气去。接着他接受了教训，轻柔地跟着雪地上软噗噗的脚印，追寻着那些被他刻意或者大意忽略的画面。它们至关重要。  
从纽特刚住进来格雷夫斯公寓的那刻起，格雷夫斯就应该觉察出纽特远比他表面呈现出的还要疲倦的内在。他为什么会如此的大意？他当艺术品经纪人的直觉去了哪里？纽特的疲倦是堆积而来的，是无用情感的灰层，积太厚便变成了壳，更加牢固地肆意妄为地留在那里——纽特倒是接受了它，还引导着格雷夫斯进入忽视它这个陷阱里。这些已经死在纽特身体里的感情，令他成了一个可以说是逆来顺受的人，极力抛弃过去，却被反噬成有些自我放弃了。他急于任何的改变，只要可以转移注意力，但是，一旦他想到他这么做的目的，促使他这么做的原因也一并被想起，而这是纽特最不愿意发生和再次面对的。所以他不断地尝试，不断地失败，不断地再次面对那吞噬碾压他心灵的记忆。你越是努力要忘记，越是会记起，然后加深印象。  
不要你想大象，你的第一反应就是想出一个大象，接着再试图抹灭它——第一步就错了。  
但是，这是纽特的问题。而格雷夫斯自己的，他故意地认为纽特是可以被他治愈的了。  
厨房的那段小插曲，格雷夫斯的胆大妄为没有吓跑纽特开始，格雷夫斯便陷入纽特无意为他布下的误区。他不认为纽特一开始的退缩有什么问题，反而放大了纽特之后前进一步的举动意义。  
继而是许多的谈话回避，格雷夫斯总是把纽特的回复记得十分清晰，不在乎那些纽特没有正面回答的。  
格雷夫斯想到了那个婚礼闹剧。他似乎看见戴着头纱的纽特进入到他的房间里来，身上扑满阳光，像是天使降临到他的床边，和着鸟语花香。  
这种幻想是那么的温和美丽，但是纽特的眼神在抬起来的时候越过格雷夫斯正期待的那双眼睛，看去了中年男人到达不了的远方。仅仅一瞬间，格雷夫斯感到彻骨的冰凉。这个就是他忽略的那一瞬间，他应该对此有些警觉的，他应该的……该死。  
格雷夫斯闭上眼睛，苦恼地叹息，再次睁开时，他看着先前发着光的纽特离开房间，另一个纽特进来。他什么都没做，穿着毛衣，围绕着一股浓郁的奶香味，来到格雷夫斯的床边，跪下，把自己的上半身俯上格雷夫斯的脸前，亲下去。  
嘴唇在还有一息的距离间消逝。  
格雷夫斯惊醒。他环视四周，家具的影子在黑暗中真实起来。  
或许，这个梦再接下去，格雷夫斯会梦到车站里，最开始的那位“绿眼睛”。  
我爱的是谁？格雷夫斯想。是“绿眼睛”？还是纽特？他似乎弄混了他们，现实和梦在他眼前交错。哭诉的纽特在沙发里抱着他，黛安娜在草原上呼出最后一口血淋淋的热气；餐桌边的纽特无聊地拿叉子戳着意粉，一位女士经过身边看了格雷夫斯一眼；卧室里的纽特在夜灯包围中安睡，他的脸被被子埋去大半，呼吸平稳安详；纽特靠着格雷夫斯的胸口，柜子里香水弥漫在婚纱之间，纽特踩在柜壁上的皮鞋被缝隙中透过的光照出一丝亮泽。  
纽特下车离开，“绿眼睛”探进车里。  
“再见了。”纽特说。  
“时机不等人。”“绿眼睛”说。

格雷夫斯越过身子想去追纽特，后者离开了车边，头也不回地走了。  
“绿眼睛”消失。

格雷夫斯睡死过去，隐约感觉到假的格雷夫斯正怜悯地瞧着他。

周三的时候格雷夫斯终于摆脱了感冒。他很感激自己的实习生艾玛完全按照他的规程安排好了一切，并且提前完成了克雷登斯的会场布置工作。  
周四会展如期开办。  
格雷夫斯看着放在中心的雕像，它看上去和第一次见的时候没什么大改善，不过走近看，单从肉眼可以仔细看出附在表面不同区域有不同的材质面料铺盖。  
关于触摸和人最直观的感知。  
格雷夫斯想着这是个好的主题，克雷登斯很有前途，做得不错。  
克雷登斯走到格雷夫斯的身边，格雷夫斯扭头看着他，年轻人有些激动地笑笑。  
“每个人都需要爱与被爱抚。”他说。“这件作品是可以摸的，更加直接地与其他人交流。”  
“还有呢？”格雷夫斯看着那些帖服的不同材料。  
“关于爱意的表达。”  
格雷夫斯后退几步，克雷登斯站在原地回头看他。照明灯下的年轻人黑色的头发被映出光泽感来。  
“这些材料，都是我其他作品的边角料。”克雷登斯指指雕像手臂上和腰上的，随便示意一下。  
“肉可以吃，毛发可以编织，皮可以包裹，骨头可以支撑。丝毫都不浪费，全盘接收，这也是爱意的表现。”  
格雷夫斯表示赞许。他点点头，转而去看其他的作品。克雷登斯想跟上去，被迎来的来宾截住去路，交谈了起来。

在格雷夫斯计划十分钟后离开时，他的眼睛从圆弧形的塑像穿过，看到了他生病期间一直纠缠他神志的英国男人。  
纽特站在门外没有进入室内。格雷夫斯出去，一阵冷风令他鼻子发痒。  
纽特回头看着他，格雷夫斯看回去。他们不需要打招呼，也不会感到尴尬。在这里相遇，一切是自然的。  
“忒修斯一直在给你打电话。”纽特说，嘴巴被围巾遮住，传出来的声音发闷。  
“我担心你有什么事。”他继续说。  
格雷夫斯没有告诉纽特他生病的事，他挨近纽特站着，说他只是不想接忒修斯的电话而已。  
纽特笑起来，苹果肌挤弯了他的眼睛。  
“你是怎么找来这里的？”格雷夫斯比较在意这个。  
“你之前说过，我记得。”纽特呼出白气，他的眼睛转向格雷夫斯，似乎在确认他是真的没有大碍，才转而看自己的手，手指尖通红，掌心苍白。  
格雷夫斯把自己的手套取下，塞进大衣兜里，然后用自己温热的双手捂上纽特的。  
纽特没有抵触，格雷夫斯也懒得去多想了。  
“你说的我都记得。”纽特说。  
“所以并不是没有意义的。”他又看向格雷夫斯，寻找男人的认同。  
格雷夫斯感到月光正穿过那些黑暗无声的太空，经过相对漫长的路程来临到这座纽约城，拂在他的脸上，静谧安稳。  
他感受到这月光的久远，多少年它都是这么照耀着古老的地球；他也感受到这月光的短暂，因为它下一秒就要流逝，天快亮了。  
但是，它的存在不是无意义的。  
格雷夫斯把纽特的手拿到嘴边哈气，然后搓搓。  
“去喝杯咖啡吧。”他提议。  
“或者茶。”  
纽特点头，两人便踩着地面的反光，顺着路往城市的深处走去。


	12. Chapter 12

城市进入冬天。夜晚下水道会蒸发水气从道口涌出云聚，然后被街灯打散。凌晨似乎下出了细雪，只是目前还太少太稀，天一亮，留下潮湿的地面泛着光，它们便离去，那些还没来得及融化的，则成为路边脏兮兮的混合着泥土垃圾的一堆深颜色，最后流进下水口中。  
格雷夫斯与纽特的关系平缓下来，不论他们之前发生多么糟糕的事，都已然发生，这样反而大家都可以坦诚相待了。如今他们相处的氛围，更倾向于冷静理性，像这个刚入冬的安稳的纽约，正静候一场降雪，铺盖一切，进入一个彻底的白色世界。  
不过自从上次展场的那次小会面，格雷夫斯都没有再找过纽特，他们各自回到各自的生活中，做到起码的互不干扰。  
格雷夫斯一直在寻找着机会。

皮克科瑞在这周末回来，她邀请了格雷夫斯随车一同前往她的别墅。格雷夫斯答应下来。他让乔治和约瑟夫开着货车先前往皮克科瑞的住地，然后坐上前来接载他的黑色轿车，要司机先去往一个地方。  
他们来到纽特所在的那家餐厅，没过一会，纽特裹着大衣出门，直接上了这辆漆黑光亮的车内，与格雷夫斯一同坐在后座，一人一个窗户发着呆。  
格雷夫斯闻到茶的香味，还有某种甜味酱料。他想着在他们车还没来的时候纽特就一个人坐在餐厅里吃着什么，安静地等候格雷夫斯把他接走。格雷夫斯偏下脖子，眼角打量着纽特，从他的脸到他的大衣。纽特的手还插在口袋里，膝盖相互紧挨，车内暖气还不足以让他很快从街上的寒冷里回来。  
他们之间隔着一个人的位置，香味来去自如。  
但是格雷夫斯感觉到某种意识正渐渐复苏，他可以真切体会到纽特是个独立的个体呈现在他的面前，就坐在同一辆车里，相互分享空气。之前的纽特完全没有体现出类似的气质，格雷夫斯对比起来。混乱一团的彷徨终日围绕着那时的纽特，被各种情绪东拉西扯。而现在格雷夫斯很肯定坐在他旁边的就是个独立具象的人，似乎拉扯结束，留下了最具代表性的情绪，或者因为某个病毒，越发清晰定位自己，地位明显起来。不同于格雷夫斯生病时的幻觉，只要愿意，可以抱住他，实实在在地。这并不是说之前的接触都是虚假的，只是从这开始，真实的更加真实，具体的也越发具体，连同纽特的那些看得见和看不见的伤口。  
格雷夫斯想起之前克雷登斯说的那句，全盘接收，都是爱意的表现。  
格雷夫斯早就愿意把纽特全部接收了，但是这是爱意吗？格雷夫斯自己也说不清，他试图从辩论的角度全面理性看待这个问题，但是他办不到，他不能有一秒把纽特放在脑子以外的地方，仿佛他原本就是要生活在格雷夫斯体内似的。难道纽特真的成为了他为这个目的而努力的原因？为纽特而努力地“为纽特”？格雷夫斯对他的爱是不可否认的，其中的热烈在两个人中有目共睹，但是只有爱了。格雷夫斯猜想他是不是颠倒了重点，他应该倾重于纽特这个人的，但他被这其中一部分的迷惑了。假设纽特的完整是纽特与爱，而格雷夫斯只是占用了那个爱。他把他们分开，利用爱纽特当成借口去面对其他事。他的确在其中获利，这份感情令他自己的感情丰富交杂不已，他的视野因此开阔，对于评价则有更多的看法角度。因为这个爱，他变得不确定，也更加有生活的理由。

*“哈，感情寄生虫。”格雷夫斯对着车窗外的镜头说。*

他的确是啊，不用否认，这甚至可以当成褒奖。  
格雷夫斯因此获得了多加尝试的干劲与机会，他为此小小地开心了下。但是片刻后，不安回荡在空虚里。  
他因为爱纽特而激动，却又因为这其中的自私（到头来激动还是为了自己的开心）感到惭愧。  
车另一边的纽特安静得像是睡着了一样，格雷夫斯再次偷看他，发现他眯着眼睛，被外面的光照着，各种影子飞快地从他脸上跃过，甩在窗外车后。  
纽特察觉了格雷夫斯的目光，但是他没有动作，一如始初，用无言隔阂着格雷夫斯。

车来到皮克科瑞的别墅前的坡上。格雷夫斯下车后还可以看见乔治和约瑟夫正从另一条路把3号墙搬进花园。  
纽特也下车，关上门后车便徐徐开走，把两个人留在原地。  
格雷夫斯带头走进别墅，纽特跟着他。  
皮克科瑞站在大厅中央，她身旁两侧是对称的楼梯，贴着环形的墙面向上攀升，二楼的走廊深陷，站在一楼望不到底。  
格雷夫斯发现皮克科瑞的眼睛在看到他们后变亮了。他打算介绍纽特，但是皮克科瑞面露罕见的微笑，令他困惑犹豫。

*格雷夫斯恍然大悟，对着镜头说：“她知道了。”*

皮克科瑞展现她独有的热情与纽特打了招呼，纽特回应，带着腼腆和不自在。但是皮克科瑞不介意，她亲自带领纽特进入会客厅，格雷夫斯则是要自己跟上去。  
十几分钟后他们从会客厅出来，顺着石铺小道来到花园。乔治和约瑟夫刚把3号墙搬好，正准备回到货车边抽烟，他们看到格雷夫斯走过来，赶紧先离开了。  
格雷夫斯先是看着那两个偷懒的家伙离开，然后才转而把视线看向那座皮克科瑞心心念着的艺术品。  
它被放在事先选好的空地上，被高低不一的绿篱环绕。这个位置稍显阴暗潮湿，但是却与这件作品融洽得十分到位。墙体上被写满了极具现代特色的粗俗语言，不同的字体像张网罩在凹凸不平的墙面。  
墙没有了墙的作用，又被附加上其他，打破禁锢，成为极具现实的自我。  
格雷夫斯不再看艺术品，他转而看向花园外的海湾。  
皮克科瑞的别墅坐落于一片内湾里，这里不远处有灯塔，海边布满石子滩，黑沉粗粒，即便有阳光照射，你只能看见近似乎油腻腻的暗色光影，还有一样深沉的海水。  
一对夫妻从海岸边走来，当格雷夫斯看去海湾时，他们已经走到了花园边上。  
皮克科瑞与他们点头，格雷夫斯猜想这是皮克科瑞今天的访客。  
这对夫妻很快就发现了那座新来的、乍看之下略显粗俗的艺术品，不禁挑眉，难以接受地眨眨眼，片刻后默不作声地离去。  
他们与站在路边的纽特擦身而过，好奇地侧过脸看看他。  
纽特知道他正被打量着，但是他只是走开——格雷夫斯倒是头次看见纽特面无表情与人相处的样子——走向格雷夫斯，然后走过他，朝海湾那里走去。  
那对夫妻消失在别墅里，格雷夫斯和皮克科瑞并排站着，纽特则一路向前，直到踩进石滩，才开始缓慢脚步，他身边的水潭闪亮着较为清澈的光，像是藏在石堆里的金子。  
“他们不喜欢？”格雷夫斯开口。  
“谁？”皮克科瑞把视线从纽特那里收回来，看向格雷夫斯的时候稍许明白他在讲什么。“哦，他们，”她撇撇嘴。“老做派，我的眼光可是要比他们好。”  
“不过的确不错。”格雷夫斯夸奖皮克科瑞为这件艺术品的摆设位置。  
“等有人在你这里把它看中了，你可以直接卖掉它，然后再从我那里进你接着会看中的。”  
“……”  
“卖出去，买进来，又卖出去。”  
“不要说这些无聊的话。”皮克科瑞说。  
“这就是生活。”格雷夫斯反驳。“不管你愿不愿意承认，它就是这么无聊。”  
皮克科瑞没有说话，她似乎生气了。格雷夫斯没心情管她，他想招呼纽特回来，但年轻人走得太远，似乎已经到了海湾的边上，其中的距离令格雷夫斯感到乏力。  
突然格雷夫斯同情起自己和皮克科瑞来。失而复得的艺术品就摆在他们身后，而他们的目光却始终追随着眼前的年轻人。真可悲，不是吗？大家都向往自己失去的和不属于自己的，这些事物有个共通点，便是都争取不来。皮克科瑞的年轻和辉煌，格雷夫斯生活的借口，它们通通趁着夜色出逃，永远也别想再见。而现在，他们看着年轻与美丽漫步在海水与粗砺黑石子滩交接边，抚慰的目光看着纽特也是陶醉着自己。坦承出来吧，我们都渴望这些，不是吗？难道我们连那一点小小的奢望都不能拥有吗？  
“去吧。”皮克科瑞突然疲倦地说。  
格雷夫斯觉得他应该解释一下，他们的进展还没到皮克科瑞想得那样成功，但是他张嘴后又懒得说了。所以格雷夫斯点点头，朝纽特走去。  
纽特在格雷夫斯走近时回头看看他，然后继续面对着暂时平静的大海。  
格雷夫斯追随着他的目光，他们一同把眼睛的灵魂投掷到大海中央，寻找海面下的漩涡，深深地为之鼓舞，接着被吸进去，彻底地感受这片海湾的生命。  
“我这次不应该出来的。”纽特说。  
格雷夫斯发觉他想念他的声音，所以他把刚刚深入海水的眼睛拿回来，放在纽特的身上。  
“你又在尝试了。”格雷夫斯肯定地说。  
纽特默认。  
格雷夫斯的负罪感被小小的海浪卷走。他以为只有他才是死性不改的人，没想到纽特也是，不管他愿不愿意接受，大家都是嗜恶性循环为乐的瘾者。他们不是不想改善，只是太晚太病入膏肓，只能眼睁睁地看着腐败的过程，在平静的绝望中继续生活。

离开的时候皮克科瑞还是让一开始的那辆车送他们俩回市区。一路上两人无语，和来时一样，但格雷夫斯知道，纽特也似乎知道，他们独为一个个体，都在孤独地死去。  
这么一想，大家便都释然了。

回到曼哈顿已经接近傍晚。两人在路边下车，目送着它远去。格雷夫斯站得久一些，纽特便开始走起来。  
格雷夫斯跟上去，加快脚步，两个人持平，挨着肩膀走着。  
他们搭乘地铁往下城区赶。被黑暗包裹着的明亮的地铁空间，没有人的声音，似乎都睡着一样，呼吸随着地铁衔接处低鸣频率平稳起伏。格雷夫斯和纽特在这些人中睁着眼睛，现在只有他们是醒的。  
这种感觉多怪。格雷夫斯想。他居然成了醒着的那位，还有纽特，他们居然一块醒着，与那些睡觉的人形成鲜明对比。就好像你从未试过在四点的时候醒来，然而你醒了，发现了不一样的世界，甚至喜欢上它。  
不过除了这种新鲜感之外，格雷夫斯在下车时胸口里还回荡着一种淡淡的预感，他还不清楚是什么，但是这令他忧愁了起来。  
格雷夫斯和纽特进入百老汇的那段繁华的路段，他们周游各间小酒吧，逛进一家家影院，还有那些已经散场的戏院。他们漫无目的，却想要到达什么地方似的不死心，一直相互陪伴地走过那些很多人走过的路径。  
当他们在路边靠着栏杆休息的时候，纽特像是突然想起来一样，说：“忒修斯打算在这个冬天过完后约你们几个同学一块出去玩，租艘游艇。”  
“三月份？”  
“要等冰都化了才行。”纽特说，他用自己的鞋尖在湿漉漉的地面上画出一个弧，然后又反方向地抹去它。  
“你会去吗？”  
“不一定。”纽特耸耸肩。  
格雷夫斯想到只有他和纽特两人，他们会偷偷地脱离那帮吵闹的家伙，坐着艘小艇去到岛的另一面。那里有间屋子，食物水源充足。他们可以在那里过上一个周末，或者更多天。他们可以脱光自己跳进湖里游泳，可以躺在栈桥上晒太阳，可以一整天窝在屋子里不出来。  
身后的广告牌闪了几下灭了，格雷夫斯和纽特才意识到他们已经在外面游荡了多久。  
突然，格雷夫斯明白了他在地铁里的那种忧愁——他知道但是无力改变，也不能回避——这一天就快要到头了。  
格雷夫斯提出要送纽特回去，纽特婉拒。  
“下次什么时候才能见到你？”格雷夫斯问。  
“任何时候，只是有没有必要而已。”  
纽特后退，转身，把自己的背影逐渐远离了依旧站着的格雷夫斯。

第二天，纽约被一片白色覆盖。

=========================================

PS：别墅的情节来自小说《夜幕降临》


	13. Chapter 13

雪一直在下，而格雷夫斯想念夏天。他似乎可以从夏日的回忆中找到纽特的影子，即便纽特不曾在那里出现，格雷夫斯却可以闻着野菊花的淡淡清香去追寻他大脑在冬日里仅存的那点温暖想象。他因为自己的幻想才不至于冷冻在严寒肃静之中。  
纽特随着这场降雪而被遮去了踪迹，消失在城市的白色羽毛中。是的，每到冬天，这座石头城总会长出丰盈的白色灰色的厚重、蓬松冰冷的羽毛，像是准备了随时飞到温暖的南方过冬，但是最后它还是倦于此行，只是等着绒毛越发厚重，最终在每年的寒冬中在原地缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖地熬过眼下的这些寒风，任由冰冷的海水拍打在自己的周身，一如既往地等待，坐以待毙地守望春天。  
格雷夫斯也是，和这座城市一同等待着他们所期望的，不管那是什么，他们都在等待着发生。

窗外飘雪见小，格雷夫斯穿上他黑色的羽绒服，打算随便吃点什么然后直接回来继续工作。  
他并没有期待的，但是当他出到大街上，看不见什么鲜艳的颜色，寥寥无几的路人都是竖着领子快步逃离飘雪和寒风——格雷夫斯就是这个时候看见了他门口附近站着一个姜黄色头发的男人，穿着直线条的呢大衣，围巾叠高围住了耳朵，正背对着他站着，等着。  
格雷夫斯因此内心雀跃，胸膛飞出了喜鹊，他都可以听到那细微得不存在的翅膀扑腾的声响。  
但是当他走近，眼睛就察觉出了端倪，格雷夫斯的喜悦感也就慢慢归为死寂。  
忒修斯转过身，他的表情已经冷得僵硬，试图挤出一个失败的笑容。  
格雷夫斯就要直接走过去了，而忒修斯拦住他，硬是和他一块去了最近的餐厅取暖。  
忒修斯表达了对格雷夫斯照顾纽特这件事的感谢之情，格雷夫斯心虚，但对方没有看出来，他只是过来找多日不见的好友叙旧的。  
然而格雷夫斯打断了忒修斯对于开春后的旅游计划陈述，直接问忒修斯究竟要干吗。  
“我就不能单纯地聊天吗？”忒修斯问。  
格雷夫斯招手打算买单，忒修斯赶紧压下他，露出有些为难的表情。  
格雷夫斯也不催他了，就坐着等，心里计算再过十分钟他就直接离开。  
忒修斯没有开口，他找不到开头的音节。格雷夫斯倒是发现他大学舍友的这副表情还是挺像纽特同一困境下所表现的，或许这个特性才是他们血缘的证明方式。  
“纽特还好吗？”格雷夫斯抢先问。  
“恩。”忒修斯点点头，他用手挠挠后脑，抿着嘴巴。“他……他不错。”  
格雷夫斯感觉到忒修斯似乎羞于承认什么，关于纽特的。格雷夫斯想到上次与纽特相处的那一天后他们两个人真的不再联系，这表示什么格雷夫斯自己都不清楚，其中的模糊暧昧他真是头一次遇见，不确定性困扰着每晚入睡前的他。这表示某种意义上的稳定吗？像那个笑话，如果你知道东西在哪里就不算丢失，尽管那个东西已经掉进了海里。格雷夫斯很确定从表面上他与纽特是稳定的，他们相互知道住址，有电话号码（终于有了），知道工作地址，都住在曼哈顿这一带。再深入一点，他们都有混乱的过去和没有走出来的现在，然后他们的未来也暂时地看不到开朗的局面，甚至没有一点好的倾向。  
表面上他们都做得很好，烂摊子都藏了起来。  
原本格雷夫斯以为纽特可以收归于安静中，和这场雪一块沉淀，至少好的坏的事情都先暂时冰冻起来，步入一个相对平稳无感的阶段。但是看现在忒修斯这副模样，格雷夫斯开始心切地想见见纽特了。  
“他怎么了？”格雷夫斯不客气地问，忒修斯被他这样吓到，事不关己先生居然开始热心了。  
“我感觉他似乎有些变化，”忒修斯斟酌用词。“我都不清楚他这样是好还是坏，只是知道他和之前不一样了。”  
“比如？”  
“他更愿意一个人呆着，并且经常出去乱逛，直到天黑了才回来。”忒修斯皱眉。“一开始我以为他去见朋友或者什么，但是他似乎只是闲逛，不管多冷，回来的时候肩膀还有一层雪。”  
“你有和他聊聊吗？”  
“他不愿意说，我是不会逼他的。”忒修斯回答。  
格雷夫斯感到心惊，也许，他一开始就是不应该变相地逼纽特，不论是什么事情。他应该要像他的家人一样，在他需要的时候给予关怀，愿意陪伴他。而格雷夫斯自己呢，他破罐子破摔，还拉着别人陪他一块揭开伤口看，妄自以为这是他们的共同点，是纽带，是链子里最重要的一环。殊不知他只会把最坏的情况逼出来，然后没有解决的办法。但是他也曾自信自己是有办法的人啊，虽然他自己的问题也是一大堆，可是他看到纽特，他就等于看到了愈合与全新开始的希望——这能怪他吗？这能怪纽特吗？——只能怪他们向往美好的那颗急切自大的心。  
忒修斯希望格雷夫斯可以抽空见见纽特，毕竟目前来讲格雷夫斯反而是比较熟悉现在这个纽特的人了，而格雷夫斯为了隐藏自己就是罪魁祸首，答应下来就急忙冒着雪跑出上街，让忒修斯依旧蒙在鼓里。

两天后在一个深夜，格雷夫斯截住了在道路上徘徊如同鬼魄的纽特。  
纽特被抓住手臂的时候还吓了一跳，等他借着街灯看到来人的面孔后，表情便收了回去。  
“你哥哥在担心你。”格雷夫斯松开手，直截了当地说。“他直接来我上班的地方找我谈了。”  
纽特的鼻头冻红了，睫毛上格雷夫斯细看似乎还看到一点点冰屑。而纽特没有直接回答他的对话，只是看着他，像是头次认识格雷夫斯一样。  
街灯化成水在他眼里荡漾，像不会结冰的泉水。格雷夫斯发觉，时隔久日不见，纽特魅力依旧，楚楚动人。  
这个夜晚放晴，远处的高楼都可以被清楚地看到轮廓，街道上的景物被雨雪洗过，透出一股干净的味道。  
纽特再次走开，格雷夫斯跟上，他察觉到纽特加快了脚步，也跟着他快走起来。  
“说吧，你究竟怎么啦？”格雷夫斯问。  
“我感觉很好。”  
“这怎么能好呢？”  
“自己一个人的时候，轻松很多。”  
“如果是因为我，我现在道歉。”  
纽特停下脚步，不敢相信地看着格雷夫斯，对方露出理所当然的表情。  
“我之前说的话，还有做过的事。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特扭头朝街对面看看，然后转回来，似乎在确定格雷夫斯没有在开玩笑。“并不是你，你凭什么说是因为你？”他问。  
格雷夫斯伤心了，他觉得至少自己对纽特还是可以有些影响的。  
“那你说吧，你现在怎么了？“  
纽特张嘴，太多的话要讲，他和他哥哥一样有点傻傻地考虑着该从哪里讲起。很快他放弃，从鼻子叹息，很想撇下格雷夫斯离开，但是这个黑发的男人深刻得如一道从地面立起来的影子，罩着他，让他不能随便走动。  
“我只是单纯的需要一个人静静。”纽特开始有点委屈了，这件事他不能和忒修斯说，因为他不会深切理解并且还会令他多了一项担心的内容，而和格雷夫斯？他感觉到自己不能说明白了。“我需要冥想。”  
“你什么都想不出来。”格雷夫斯直白说出。  
纽特没有预料中的那么激动，他果然如格雷夫斯所想的那样早已明白那些都是徒劳。  
“那你想从我这里知道什么？”纽特看向格雷夫斯，他们正站在街灯下，头顶的灯光有些耀眼，纽特想往前走几步让自己双眼舒服些。格雷夫斯以为纽特又要逃跑，再次抓上他的手臂拉住他。  
纽特回头看着那只抓着自己的大手，眼睛瞪大了。  
格雷夫斯没有放开。  
“你在躲着我，为什么？”格雷夫斯质问英国人，后者没有再纠结于那只大手，转而再次看向他，那种初次相见的表情又回来了。“让你承认一件事很困难吗？”  
纽特很快闪躲目光。他低头，手还是被格雷夫斯的抓吊在半空，在冬日无人的街边形成一幅奇怪的景象。  
“我只是没办法。”纽特回答。  
格雷夫斯看着纽特姜黄色的头顶，设想如果那天中午是纽特来找他的话，那么他们之间的进展会不同于眼下。  
他们两人都感觉到手臂发酸，几乎是同时把手放下。  
“我对什么都没有办法。”纽特补充。  
格雷夫斯感到自己的鼻子已经冻到没有知觉了，为什么他们不能到室内来谈这些问题？  
“但是你知道我是怎么想的，是吧？”格雷夫斯问，纽特就是看着他，仿佛这些问题直接从他的皮肤上弹开，没有被他接收到。  
“你就是一直拒绝，为什么就这点你不尝试一下？”  
纽特打定主意要走了，他深深地再次看格雷夫斯一眼，准备踏进下一街区的街灯光照中。  
格雷夫斯原本不打算说这句话的，但是纽特每离开他远一点，那句话就被牵引出来一点，直至完整的语句来到他牙齿嘴唇之间。  
“没有对你的爱，我会死的。”他说。  
纽特停下，他稍微侧过脸，但是幅度小得吝啬，格雷夫斯都看不到他的眼睛。  
“我才会，如果我接受的话。”纽特安静地说。  
格雷夫斯的精神似乎在这一刹那死了，生命力衰亡得如此安静，和他预想得不同。  
纽特则是选择离开，饱含歉意的肩膀耸缩在寒风中。他有些于心不忍，脚步几次想停下，但是最后还是走了出去，离格雷夫斯越来越远，正如他每次与他分开时那样。


	14. Chapter 14

格雷夫斯做了一个梦，他会惊讶居然没有再看见乔安，不过这都是他醒来后的事情了，并不重要。   
格雷夫斯梦到大海，纽特与他站在海岸边。他们一同看着海面，平静，蓝色和金色。  
格雷夫斯沿着海岸走动，每走一步都踢动石子沙子，纽特站在原地看着海面。格雷夫斯走回去，站一会，然后又沿着海岸走。  
正午过去，格雷夫斯开始往岸里面走。  
他回头，纽特站在海边，没有看向他，似乎什么都看不见。  
他再走，回头，纽特站在海边，融在蓝色和金色里。

格雷夫斯醒来，后悔自己没有在梦中陪在纽特身边，或者带着他一块走。  
不过令他稍感欣慰的是，中午的时候，他碰着运气去公园，然后遇见坐在长椅上的纽特。  
他们的相见没有多余的感情，熟悉得不能再熟悉，但是又陌生得不好开口。  
格雷夫斯坐到纽特的身边，纽特的头就落在椅背上，仰着头，贪婪着中午的阳光。  
他抬手，把挡在纽特眼睛上的头发用食指拨开，指尖在皮肤上面点了点。  
纽特睁眼而后眯眼，眼珠在眼皮下朝格雷夫斯转转，默许了他的动作。  
格雷夫斯便把手停在纽特的眼睛上方，为他遮挡太阳——阴影下的灰蓝色明显起来，但是很快纽特又把眼睛闭上。  
格雷夫斯以为纽特会睡着，回到梦里的海边。  
纽特睁开眼睛，在中年男人忧虑的眼中醒了回来，他的眼睛有神，从来没有这么清醒过。  
“你会把我害死。”纽特懊恼地说，语气还包含了他为自己说出这句话的哀怨。  
格雷夫斯把手收回，纽特的眼睛就被引导地看向他。他们难得的认真平等地对视着，没有人占领情感高地，所以大家反而感觉到轻松和安全。  
格雷夫斯倒是发现了忒修斯所说的变化。因为一开始的那个害羞的纽特似乎被眼前的这个扼杀了。他的举动不再有那种寓意不明的犹豫，变得干脆直接；说话也不会礼貌到完全顾忌对方，变成有些粗鲁地口无遮拦了。  
他原本的敏感善良，那种近似乎愚蠢的委曲求全的态度不再有了，真是万幸。格雷夫斯发觉他在无意间重新组合了纽特，让他更加有独立强硬的性格，更加适应城市，脱离了草原。  
想到这里格雷夫斯又心虚了。  
纽特从自然里来，却再也回不去。连同他的伤，那么自然的产物，都被医院的药水手术污染上人工的印记，脱离了原始。这种变化算是保护了他，但是也改变了他。  
那他心里的黛安娜呢？它是否成为了纽特心里最后那点的纯粹自然？即使它是那么的令纽特伤心痛苦。  
“你已经害死我了。”格雷夫斯说，他试图从那片灰蓝色里面找到点可以让他有些信心的光彩，但是他瞥到了黛安娜的碧绿色眼睛，赶紧移开了视线。  
那是错觉。格雷夫斯安慰自己。  
“……那些天，你让我有活过来的感觉，然后将我杀死。”他有些没头没尾地补充。“一次又一次。”  
纽特想咧嘴笑，嘴角延伸到半途又停下，表情收了回去。他感到道歉，但是又觉得自己不应该这样想，所以他的矛盾回来，控制了他的面孔。  
格雷夫斯感觉出纽特又打算走了。  
他几乎与纽特同时站起来，纽特看着他，对他的下一个动作拿不定主意。  
格雷夫斯却先感受到阳光，就好像他刚才不是坐在阳光下一样。他的血液俯冲到脚那里，然后急速回升，闯进他的胸膛。他为此深呼吸，心情好了许多。他看到纽特此时正站在他身边，与他沐浴同一片光，呼吸同一天的空气，出现在同一个梦中。  
格雷夫斯张嘴，让纽特集中精神听他讲话。  
“我很高兴能认识你，”他说，纽特眨眨眼。  
“而且不后悔。”  
纽特的脸部抽动，在他听完格雷夫斯的坦诚后。像个卡住零件的机器，运载发热，冒出浓烟，尖锐地摩擦轴轮，突然一个指示，帮他上了发条，加好润滑油——纽特又可以说话了。  
“这对谁都不好。”  
格雷夫斯叹息，表示失望，纽特的眉头因此皱成一团。  
“你的高兴和不后悔都是给你自己的，你为你自己高兴，对自己做的事情不后悔。”纽特着急地为自己辩解，矛头指向了格雷夫斯。  
而格雷夫斯呢，他早就知道自己的秉性，所以无所谓，做到了坦然相待。  
“你就是死脑筋。”他无奈地说，语气一点不像是骂人，纽特也没感到被侮辱，毕竟这是现实。  
“我希望你可以想明白，某一天。”格雷夫斯又说。  
纽特回答：“不会了，我将会永远这个样子。”  
格雷夫斯想到纽特呆在法国的日子，那对夫妻亲切热情地招待纽特，而纽特他呢？满脑子的病毒，只能基本做到不要传染别人，惶恐地度过那些本该美好的假日。  
“你就继续这样吧。”黑发男人撇下句话，堵着气离开。  
但是他很快停下，转身看纽特。  
纽特站在原地，背后的蓝天还有白色道路上的金色阳光。  
蓝色和金色，纽特融在里面。  
“我们就是这么互相了解，只有我们了。”格雷夫斯朝他大声地阐述，他知道纽特听到了，就算现在的距离有些远令他看不清纽特的表情。  
格雷夫斯点点头，离开了公园这个滑稽戏的舞台。

当晚格雷夫斯从梦中醒来，和大多数时间一样。他总是惊醒，然后再次沉睡到生活中。  
但是这次有点不一样，有人在按他的门铃。

*格雷夫斯看着镜头，过了很长一段时间。*

门铃没有断。格雷夫斯起身光着脚走向门口。  
他开门，纽特带着寒气回到格雷夫斯的公寓里。  
“我不敢回去了。”纽特瞪着大眼睛说。“我不敢回忒修斯那里了。”  
格雷夫斯稳住他，关上门，然后把人带到沙发那里。纽特却有点想挣脱他，片刻后格雷夫斯明白纽特想回到那个他之前睡觉的房间，所以他搂着纽特的肩膀带他进到那个短暂居住过的房间。  
纽特坐到床上，格雷夫斯就把毛毯铺开，给纽特围上。当他弯腰去整理毛毯时，闻出纽特从领子里偷带进来的雪的味道。  
“究竟怎么了？”格雷夫斯问。  
纽特从毯子里抬头，可怜又有些恼火地看着格雷夫斯。  
“你说的，”纽特说。“你下午说的，我们相互了解，只有我们。”  
“嗯，的确。”  
纽特用手揉自己的脸，试图驱赶寒冷附带的困乏，他说：“我想到我回去过夜的地方，是我的家人，但是他不会明白关于在我身上真切发生的事。然后我就想到我的家人在我身边，而我还是孤独一人。”  
格雷夫斯禁声。  
“我已经失去作为人类最重要的那份感情了，而你又提醒我去注意那份孤独。”  
“但是你过来了，不是吗？”格雷夫斯赶紧握住纽特的手，纽特懒得抽开。  
“人是群居动物，你来寻找你的同伴了。”  
格雷夫斯为他自己说出这句话而在内心欢呼雀跃着。  
纽特认为格雷夫斯是在开玩笑，他也没打算配合，回到温暖的屋子内，暖气让他鼻子发痒，眼皮发沉，现在他好想睡过去。  
格雷夫斯看到纽特努力压下一个哈欠，便握着他的肩膀把他慢慢放躺床上，再给他盖上被子。  
就在格雷夫斯做好一切保姆工作后，他发觉纽特已经不需要夜灯了。  
愿你做个好梦。格雷夫斯想起纽特刚住进来时夜灯下的北欧景物油画，寂静沉着的色调，悠悠然然地如烟却也深邃进画框更加里面的空间。  
愿你做个好梦。格雷夫斯似乎闻到了葡萄酒的味道，他记起那个偷吻，含着发酵的香味，酸甜从鼻腔里迸发四溅。  
愿你做个好梦。格雷夫斯听见了那句诗——狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，还有风吹动草地和树叶的声音，金黄色的香槟气泡在耳边破裂。  
格雷夫斯关上门，内心为纽特的梦境祈祷，即使他自己的美梦也没有余剩，大家都是对此感到拮据的可怜人。

格雷夫斯回到了海边，那里没有纽特。  
他感到安心。


	15. Chapter 15

格雷夫斯醒在早晨的世界，身体一并苏醒，被窝里的温度烘暖了他的脚丫。一切都是这么的舒服，像是刚熬过一场严苛的考试或者是从乌烟瘴气的压力工作中逃脱出来。  
他稍后才想起隔壁房间的纽特。  
格雷夫斯开门来到走廊上时就看见那个房门开着，床和被子都被整理妥当，床单几乎没有皱褶，干净得令格雷夫斯心惊。但是他接着出到厨房，看到纽特在那里盯着咖啡机的背影，放松又回到他身体里。  
他们两人相互见到对方，没有说话，气氛和睦，保持着大家都喜欢的无语情景。  
他们吃早餐，喝咖啡或者茶。  
格雷夫斯看着平板电脑里面的新闻，纽特对着他发呆。  
格雷夫斯起身去换衣服，纽特欲言又止。  
格雷夫斯察觉，所以他打开房间门，进去，让门开着。  
纽特没有进去。  
等格雷夫斯出来后，纽特已经回到了他暂住的房间，虚掩着门，透出些房间窗那里照来的光。  
这扇门是这么的易于推开。格雷夫斯想。他或许有权力推开它，不过那道光，那条缝隙，比他更有权威，警惕地盯着他，恶狠狠地阻断格雷夫斯的任何想法，甚至不让他用手指去敲敲它。  
格雷夫斯怀念起欧洲的格雷夫斯来，如果是他的话，他肯定会迫不及待地推开一切阻碍，让任何事情直截了当，水到渠成，自然得让人惊叹羡慕。  
他去哪了呢？格雷夫斯悄声离开他的公寓，为自己疑问着。  
难道他也厌恶我，离我而去了？  
没有人可以回答这个问题。

下午的时候来了通电话，一位顾客需要格雷夫斯的帮助，紧急得不能多等一秒。格雷夫斯大概计算了下行程，最后还是回到公寓那里把自己的车开出来，往市外的郊区赶。  
当他堵在路上的时候，眼睛稍微转一转，他就看到了人群中格外明显的纽特。  
格雷夫斯赶紧摇下车窗，朝着纽特喊。  
纽特很快就看过来，他直盯盯地看着，对于这么巧合的事他的表情终于生动起来。  
“上车吧。”格雷夫斯说。他前面的车开动，后面的车开始按喇叭。  
纽特被喇叭声吓到，他惊恐又窘困地看了看后面催促的车，然后再看向格雷夫斯。他似乎想拒绝，但是朝前迈出的脚步又出卖了他还剩余不多的好奇。  
格雷夫斯看着他在人行道中被来往的人不耐烦地碰撞着，像暴风和海浪里的一艘小船。  
“上来吧，陪陪我。”格雷夫斯又说。  
纽特打定主意先摆脱这烦人的喇叭声，挤出人群，钻进格雷夫斯的车。他还没怎么坐好，格雷夫斯便一踩油门，赶着绿灯最后的几秒冲过了横线，把后面的司机弄得气急败坏，但也只能在红灯下徒劳地朝他远去的背影叫骂。

他们开着车逃离了这座城市，天空暗下来，世界变成了黑暗和车灯前面不断被吞噬的黄色油漆线。  
纽特的脸陷在黑暗与光亮的交界处，一晃一晃的不知从哪里来的微弱灯光打在他的衣服上，还有脖子，衣领处潭积着颤动的阴影。  
格雷夫斯偷瞄着纽特，希望这条路没有尽头，他们就这么一直开下去，直到他们两之中任何一个人死去来终止这荒唐的事情。  
电话响起，纽特拿起手机，发现不是他的。格雷夫斯拿起手机。  
白天的那位顾客因为临时有事，打来抱歉的电话顺便毁约了。  
格雷夫斯把车停到路边，他突然没了方向感，全身的气汇聚然后一口泄出。他扭头看看纽特，对方只是直视前方，对发展毫不关心。  
“你没和你哥哥联系？”格雷夫斯问。他看到纽特刚才接电话的神态，逃避和抗拒的脸色霎时被对面的车灯照亮。  
纽特摇头。  
“所以到现在为止，你都没有和你哥联系……你不知道他会担心吗？”  
格雷夫斯的手机响起，他底下眼睛看看，是忒修斯的来电。  
格雷夫斯再抬眼，纽特紧张地看着他，连他也不知道该不该接通这个电话。  
“你打算怎么办？”格雷夫斯问。  
“你是说电话？”  
“不是，我是问你今晚，”男人任由手机兀自响着。“你要回去你哥那里吗？”  
纽特望着他，眼睛隔着雾隔着霜，哀愁着。  
“那你还愿意回去我的公寓吗？”  
格雷夫斯期望着纽特的反应，他也不知道他希望得到什么反馈，或许纽特只要对此作出一些态度他就很满足了。  
纽特呆滞着，眼神垂下，一直下垂，快要看不见了。  
“相互了解，嗯？”格雷夫斯说，有些要笑出声。“你就是这么对待我的。”  
“如果我答应会让你开心吗？”纽特回问，语气尖锐起来。  
“这已经不关乎开不开心的事了。”格雷夫斯牵制住纽特难得的目光，让他们相互对视，你可以感觉得到他们之间有种浓密却又看不见的物质在流动对换着。  
“不要和我说开心的事，爱上你我基本和快乐告别。做什么都没有激情，说什么都信不进去。只有在触碰你的时候，我才重新染上了颜色，获得了感知。快乐已经不存在，而你则是'你'了。“  
“你真是这样认为？”  
“难道呢？”格雷夫斯挑眉。“我会骗你？”  
纽特露出微笑，久违的微笑，让两人都有些不自然，所以它只是存在那么一会，而后对面的车灯一晃而过，它便随着光亮离去了。  
但是仅仅只是一瞬间，还是在格雷夫斯心里埋下了种子，以肉眼可见的速度生根发芽，茂密的枝丫刺戳着他的皮肤，发麻胀痛。  
格雷夫斯作出一个决定，所以他把车开上道，一直往下开去。  
或许是车里的空气和味道，或者是纽特的呼吸声，更有可能是车前空旷的道路。格雷夫斯感到口渴，他渴望着液体滋润自己的喉咙，酒或者苏打水。但是这里连黑暗似乎都是干裂燥热的。这很不寻常是不是？虽然他们开车离开了城市，但是永远逃不出冬天，冷空气包围着他们，格雷夫斯却感到夏日午后才会有的热量，像被太阳照晒又像被单调的风扇吹出的闷风包围着。  
格雷夫斯突然感到这条路似乎就是会被他们这么一直没有尽头地开下去，朦胧中他感到喜悦，并不是对于不会结束这一点的感激，而是纽特就坐在他身边。  
很快一间汽车旅馆出现在不远处的路边。  
格雷夫斯和纽特都看到了，但是纽特没有动静，格雷夫斯则是对此内心表示为难，他不想旅途结束，但是他也需要休息，不管他们已经开出多远，他们总该要停下歇息，仔细想想接下来的问题。  
格雷夫斯察觉出他这一举动偷偷摸摸的意味。他已经试图把纽特从忒修斯身边拐跑了，甚至可以说成功了一半，如果不是这个汽车旅馆的出现，他们已经走上了永不回头的道路了。  
有可能的话。格雷夫斯想。他会的，他会开着车载着纽特跑去其他地方，环游美国都可以，把一切都抛弃，驱车奔向一个全新的，没有认识的人的地方。  
格雷夫斯这么幻想规划着，自私着，然后把车停到汽车旅馆入口附近。  
纽特先下车，他仰头看着霓虹灯招牌，脸被照成红色绿色黄色蓝色。  
格雷夫斯下车，他看着纽特在不断闪烁的色彩里，错觉的认为这只是他在车上走神时的一个幻想。  
“现在这里过夜吧，既然你哪里都不想去。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特扭头先去看那一排房间，门上面的三位数房号，窗户后面沉重积灰的窗帘，门廊下的沙石路。  
他扭头看着格雷夫斯，灯光一晃一闪得格雷夫斯有些眼花了现在。  
“我哪里都不想去。”说着纽特就想直接走上公路。  
格雷夫斯拽住纽特，拉近他，把他的头搬过自己这边。纽特便被旅馆拽过去，没怎么抵抗。格雷夫斯拉着他也跟着他，两个人沉默地朝旅馆走去。忽闪的灯光跟着他们，直到他们拿到钥匙，进到房间，都还留在门外窗外窥看。  
房间里的家具都在看着进来的两个人。  
格雷夫斯走到房间中央，他停下，看向四周：一面黯淡无光的镜子，桌子，椅子，电视，台灯，半开着的厕所门，沿着墙铺开的地毯和上面一些黑色焦洞。  
纽特直接走到床边坐下，格雷夫斯则是去关门上锁。等他回身，纽特已经合衣躺倒在床上，鞋也没有脱，就这么垂悬在床外。  
格雷夫斯走过去，半蹲下，双手捧上纽特的鞋和脚。他解开皮鞋鞋带，稍微用力一拉，就脱下一只鞋。  
纽特抬头看着他。  
格雷夫斯又脱下纽特的另一只鞋，然后开始为他脱去袜子。  
剥去袜子的脚苍白，线条柔美。格雷夫斯看着纽特蜷缩脚趾，它们像鲜嫩的贝肉，可爱极了。  
“你在干什么？”纽特问出声。  
格雷夫斯抬头，从床尾看床头的纽特的脸。他看起来像是喝醉了，但是格雷夫斯知道他们没有喝酒，何况他现在口渴得厉害，依旧滴水未进。  
格雷夫斯没作答，而纽特的表情在台灯下虚化了，掺杂点透进来的霓虹灯的光。他似乎放弃了一些东西，诚然把自己贡献到随便谁的手上，而格雷夫斯只是碰巧在这里捡到便宜的人。  
格雷夫斯看着纽特把头倒回枕头里，半张脸捂在里面，剩下露在外面的像水底下被扭曲的宝石，闪烁着不定的光，凡是可以染上水汽的地方，都在晃动颤抖着。  
观看着的男人上前，他几乎就是半跪着移动到纽特的脸边，让纽特抬眼看看他。  
纽特抬眼了，他镇定地观望着男人，看着他的五官，听着他的呼吸。  
格雷夫斯试图露出安慰性的笑容，但是他办不到。纽特却不介意，他透过这个抖动不自然的微笑，看见了另一个时光中的更加年轻的那个格雷夫斯，他脸部线条柔和，眼神更加有力，你会因此更加喜爱他的笑容，这种一瞬间跨越了几十年的喜欢。  
他们相互征得了同意，格雷夫斯便亲吻下去。  
舌尖和嘴唇，湿气热气还有唾液，它们交换索取，汲取了格雷夫斯的记忆，充实了他的幻想。  
他明白欧洲的格雷夫斯并没有离开，他们已经成为了完整的那个他了，现在的格雷夫斯已经不需要一个幻想的借口作为引导，他已经可以自己掌舵，在情欲的浪潮中悠游自在，随心所欲。  
格雷夫斯完全成了动手的那个。他脱去自己的衣服，还有纽特的。  
他们在动作空隙中接吻，不放过一分一秒，催促着身体内激荡的沸腾的血液。  
纽特很快就加重呼吸，他看起来红润，雾气围绕着他。他的皮肤细汗密布，皮肤下透露出健康的红色和粉色。他的头发沾在脸上脖子上和眼睛边，湿漉漉地像是出浴的孩子。  
格雷夫斯继续亲吻，纽特的脸颊，纽特的脖子，纽特的胸膛（他们急促地搏动起伏），纽特的小腹（柔软温暖，孕育着格雷夫斯的喜爱和柔情），纽特的性器，纽特的大腿，纽特的膝盖。  
纽特却经常在这互动中闭着眼睛。他虽然闭着眼，却又管不住自己地去听动静。他极力地想闭上眼睛，眼皮绷紧抖动，格雷夫斯看见他的眼珠在眼皮下转动。  
格雷夫斯低声笑着，让自己的雄性征服回荡在胸腔里，空响出更加真事更加具有吸引力的声音让纽特去听去用耳朵感知，用耳虫记下来。  
他去吻开他的眼睛。  
他呼开双眼，鼻尖上的汗珠是咸甜的——纽特知道他彻底地放弃了，不再压制自己身体的热量，都让它们去吧，性是美好的。  
只剩它了。  
纽特妥协着，而后感觉到粗糙发烫的大手贴着自己的腰身婉转而下，揉捻起他任何有肉的地方，指尖慢慢进去到被等待着的地方。  
刚开始是苦涩，纽特因此很快学会了调整自己的肌肉和呼吸。  
格雷夫斯弯下腰，在墙上投上灰熊般的影子，他埋在纽特腹部的温柔乡里，鼻子和嘴巴贴得最近，而后是眼睛，眼睫毛刺痒着细嫩粉白的皮肤。  
苦涩过后是忍耐，纽特屈起膝盖，脚踩在床单上试图撑起自己的臀部来远离不适感。  
格雷夫斯虔诚地亲吻他，安抚他降回身子，然后越发地急切闯入那片静谧的树林，摘取感官快感的果实，舔舐赞美吞噬歌颂它们。  
如温水慢慢上涌的欲感涌动填满了纽特的胸膛，继而往脖子以上用浪拍打冲刷。  
纽特像是被扼住呼吸，或者被给予了太多的氧气。他勉强浮出海面呼吸，接着沉下去，窒息与快感一起，接着又浮出来……周而复始。  
他熟透了，在格雷夫斯的怀里，然后变得大胆有些肆意妄为起来，热烈地邀请男人进一步摄取他的精神魂魄，大力地碾碎，不需要怜悯留情。这或许就是他一直渴望得到的，暴力才能给予的直接干脆，像带有杀死信念的袭击。这些热烈的感觉，才是让人感到存在。  
接着纽特无暇再去乱想，他感到实物的结合，就在他下体最火热的地方，那感觉酥软了他全身还有他的灵魂，然后不由分说也不留情面地把他抛掷高空，让性欲承接住他，束紧他，包裹他，痛击他，爱抚他。  
像是从一片虚空中坠落，不断坠落，最后降落在这公路边的汽车旅馆的床上，在格雷夫斯的身下，被他撞得躺不稳坐不起，需要腾出一只手抓着他肩膀才能不让自己被撞出床外，即使纽特的上半身都快外出去了。  
帕西瓦尔。纽特想叫。  
“帕……”纽特出声，没有力气让他说出成句。  
但是格雷夫斯不在乎，他只是吻下去，任由纽特抱紧自己，快要死去一样的用力。

格雷夫斯醒来的时候还是半夜。夜晚似乎钟情与他，总是这么把他唤醒。  
他酸痛着肩膀坐起，披上衬衫。脚踩到地毯上时踢到一包东西。他就着房间外的彩光把那东西捡起，发现是纽特的烟，从他被扔在地上的大衣外套里掉了出来。  
格雷夫斯呼出一口气，坐到一旁的椅子上。  
纽特趴在床单中，沉睡着。被子缠绕在他的大腿间，还有一些被压在身下的衣服，不知道是谁的——像是退潮后留在沙滩上凌乱的水草。  
他点亮纽特的烟，用力吸，蓝色与黄色间隙中一个红点发亮明显，很快暗回去。  
突然车灯照进房间，格雷夫斯警惕地超窗帘那里看去。下一秒车灯转而离去，他松了口气。  
床上的纽特动了动，似乎在做梦。  
格雷夫斯看着他，静静地抽完那支烟。  
又有车灯照进，格雷夫斯没有动。他眼睛追随着灯光，看着它在墙上移动，然后照到纽特身上。  
格雷夫斯看到了伤口，它们在光过去后，还是显眼地存在。一旦被看见，就不能忽视，即便在黑暗中。  
格雷夫斯，伤口，纽特。  
他们各自存在着，又相互消耗遗尽。


	16. Chapter 16

依旧是夜。  
格雷夫斯面对着自己房间敞开的窗户坐着。他被笼罩在一团云雾中，呛人又不新鲜的云雾。  
他笼罩在装饰灯的光线中。  
香烟升华，先是纤细的线无数，然后它们被空气和风柔散压扁扩张开，像网像纱。  
它们虚无缥缈，再猛一点的力气就可以吹散它们。格雷夫斯在其中，快要和它们一块散开。  
越来越多的冷风吹进，格雷夫斯感到冷。他没有起身去关窗，发呆发抖地听着风的声音。  
他最终拧灭香烟——他想不起来他是什么时候开始抽烟的——让自己整个人在房间里明显出来。  
窗外夜色一片。

当格雷夫斯和纽特从汽车旅馆出来时，天才微微亮。  
路边的招牌没了灯彩，像一块褐色的沉重的块状物，被铁架子晾在半空，融化的雪湿漉漉地从上顺着锈迹滴下。  
他们没有吃早餐，询问过店主后，匆忙驱车赶往下面一个休息站。他们没有明显展示，但是都知道这里有种压迫感在追逐着他们。很快大家都找到吃早餐这个共同的目标，也是借口，逃一样地上路，头也不回。  
昨晚的事情就这么被留在公路边的旅馆那里，发酵败烂，也有可能散发出醇香，只是两位当事者不会再回头了。  
标准的早点套餐端上桌，格雷夫斯感觉饿极了，在短短的几小时内，他感到他与纽特一同急急忙忙地完成了好几件事情，现在也只是停下填饱肚子，稍后他们又要开始新一轮的焦虑了。  
纽特似乎没有胃口。  
格雷夫斯看到对方的脖子上留有不明显的浅色於紫，也在发现的同时，格雷夫斯内心一阵只有幼时才会彻底感受到的安心，像是被母亲拥抱过一样。  
“吃点吧，”格雷夫斯对纽特说话，声音稍微引起了纽特的注意力。“待会还有一段路要走。”  
“去哪？”纽特问，他看到格雷夫斯看他的视线，抬手，把手放在那一小块於紫的位置，轻轻按压，完全把它挡住。  
“当然是回城里。”格雷夫斯说。  
格雷夫斯发誓，他看到纽特在那一瞬间露出了失落的表情。  
“你不想回去？”格雷夫斯想到他们将会开着车真的彻底离开这里，往北而上，遇到海就抛弃车去乘船，等看见陆地，再让车登场，继续一路开下去，没有阻拦，没有认识的人，没有过去——只是需要纽特答应，只要他现在一声肯定，他们就自由了。  
“回去吧。”纽特笑笑。“没什么地方好去了。”  
两人在沉默中吃完了早餐。

不过回到曼哈顿之后，纽特并不急于下车，他也没地方好去了，感觉这段时间来他把他能去的地方都走了一遍似的，整个纽约在他看来已经变成了他曾经去过的任何一座普通的城市。  
格雷夫斯把纽特带到他上班的地方。  
正好今天员工都外出了，约瑟夫是要留下的，但是他也跟着乔治的卡车一块带有旷班性质地离开了。  
纽特走过大堂，格雷夫斯却慢他几步跟在后面。他有意识地让纽特闲逛。这里有那么多展品，待出售的和永远放在仓库的——艺术品从不降价，他们要不然是被卖出去，就是收起来，除非有人出价，否则不见天日。  
“这里原本是什么？”纽特停下，格雷夫斯看着他的手指，才接着看向墙面。  
之前被取下的巨幅色彩油画已经被深藏于仓库中，墙上留有细微的宽大的正方形的痕迹，低声细语告诉着纽特这里曾经展出过什么。  
“一幅油画。”格雷夫斯回答。他想让纽特转移注意力，开始走过纽特身边，朝他的办公室去。但是纽特不为所动，依旧对着那块空白的、边界模糊的正方形空白处张望，好像这样他就可以看到当初挂在那里的画似的。  
“不讨喜的画。”格雷夫斯只好多解释一句。  
纽特松开围巾，想找个地方挂。格雷夫斯走回去，接过围巾。  
纽特这才看着他，似乎每次格雷夫斯的被关注都是仅次于其他事物的，不得已才会去在意他的存在。  
“是幅伤心的画。”纽特说。“它在这里挂得够久了，但还是被摘了下来。”  
“你什么时候这么多愁善感了？”格雷夫斯奇怪。“而且更严重了。”  
英国男人笑了出来，他原本想憋住，不过这反而令他更加想笑而已。  
格雷夫斯喜欢他的笑容，还有笑声，它们令他感到放松，在这么短的时间内，什么困难都不再是困难，世界被鲜花美酒填满，空气都是果香。  
“你总是这么伤心吗？”格雷夫斯打趣着问。  
“你呢？”纽特反问他。可能是因为刚才的笑，他原本接近木讷的姿态全都不见，放松感在他肢体动作上活灵活现。他像是从某个地方活了过来，成为了一个再普通不过又极具吸引力的人。你会在人群中遗失对他的注意力，但是又会因为他的一个不经意间的小动作而对他印象深刻。  
“我不是，”格雷夫斯燃起一线希望，他感知到纽特不再糟糕。有了过去那么多天的铺垫还有昨晚的推进，纽特应该会知道他们就是一样的人，他们的共性让他们相遇相识，虽然做不到动作言行一致，但是他们的内在，那些特性都是融入血液里面，被心脏泵出，周游全身，再回到心脏里去。  
“你也不是。”他开始有自信，乐于与纽特调情。  
“我曾经不是。”纽特自然地晃动身子，他一向不喜欢乖乖站好，就算到刚才这么一小会，他都要把左脚放在右脚前面，屈下膝盖，然后再试着站稳，过一小会他将再次开始这些小动作。  
纽特挑高他的双眉，稍稍瞪大眼睛，深呼吸然后吐出，仿佛从一直缠绕他的噩梦中醒来，准备要开始惊叹现实世界的美好。  
“我们都曾不是伤心的人。”纽特总结道。他看着格雷夫斯认同，又问，带点试探性的。  
“你会想念她吗？”他问。  
格雷夫斯知道他问得是谁，他原本想否认，但是面对纽特，他不愿意撒谎。  
“我会想。”格雷夫斯如实回答。“但也只是想想，不能怎么样了。”  
纽特点头，他停了下，在斟酌用词。  
“你会想念……吗？”格雷夫斯趁这个空档问回去。  
“谁？”  
“无论谁，只要是你最最想念的。“  
黛安娜。  
“想念。”纽特认真地回答，他的眼神头次在格雷夫斯面前这么笃定。“无时无刻。”  
“当然我也很高兴，可以亲口承认这些。”纽特继续说。“过去的那些无光的日子，无望和无措如网扑下笼罩，但是你在里面呆久了，还是可以看到星星，它们都透过那些小小的缝隙望着你，那些景象会让你感激。”  
格雷夫斯想象到纽特在草原上仰望星空，夜空孕育出黑暗的生命，它们静谧精致，带有灵性，懂得讨好别人，向观看者展示宝物。  
纽特躺在草丛中，四周都是热风和虫鸣，黛安娜俯卧在身旁，轻声打着呼噜。  
黛安娜，阿尔忒弥斯，狩猎与月亮女神。  
“纽特，”格雷夫斯突然说，纽特等着他的下文。  
格雷夫斯打算说出他的计划，周游美国，就他们两人，还有一辆车，去任何地方。  
这个计划他想了几天几夜，在昨晚思想发酵，他越发地觉得这个设想成熟起来，而现在是时候了，他可以说了。  
但是纽特的笑容在他的注视下僵硬，渐渐地枯萎，最后他低下头，眼神沉底，  
格雷夫斯回头，看到了忒修斯。  
格雷夫斯再回头，纽特为难地看看他，又看看越来越近的忒修斯，还是把眼睛移开。  
格雷夫斯心想，他大意了。  
接着他感到伤心，透彻心身的，还带有前功尽弃的挫败感。  
他大意了。  
格雷夫斯终于让纽特可以稍微对过去释怀那么一点，就差一点了——多么令人惋惜的一点，但是，这该死的忒修斯，他知不知道他究竟做了什么？他把纽特吓回去了！！  
那么艰难被引导出来的，像让寄居蟹自主出壳那样的困难，格雷夫斯就快要成功的。  
他回身怒视忒修斯，似乎还看见了那辆可以载着他们四处走的车渐渐消失在公路尽头，只留下被高温蒸腾出热浪从而扭曲的景象。  
你怎么敢？格雷夫斯转身面对忒修斯。  
你怎么敢？  
“你怎么敢？！”忒修斯喊着推开格雷夫斯，他来到纽特身边。  
现在的纽特不再是刚才的纽特了，他再次成为那段无光日子的俘虏，这也导致了格雷夫斯的机会钻进时间的空隙溜走。格雷夫斯没了机会，如果去等待下一个，他会消耗更多的时间和精力，他不想再这样周璇小心翼翼下去。所以，他很快地反应过来，并且做了决定，他要放弃了。

放弃他们之间的感情培养，放弃纽特，放弃对纽特的爱。

忒修斯抓着纽特的肩膀，有些紧张又粗暴地转动他，四处查看。  
格雷夫斯站在方才他被推到的位置，看着兄弟两头碰头说着什么，不过都是忒修斯在问，急切和怒气把纽特又变回去了。  
格雷夫斯感到失望。他不想再呆在这里，心念着那短短几分钟出现的纽特，对那两人渐渐远离。  
忒修斯对格雷夫斯的怒吼依旧，他似乎发现了於紫。  
格雷夫斯心想，如果忒修斯再紧逼一些，纽特便会全盘托出，而一切已发生的事会令格雷夫斯成为一位可憎的加害者。  
他继续后退渐远，直到门口。碰上门把的时候，他还抱有一丝可笑的希望回头，正好对上纽特的眼睛。  
背离，闪躲。这是纽特最后的回馈。  
格雷夫斯感觉心里有某只曾经会展翅高飞的生物死了。  
部分的心死了，剩下的仅能维持他的简单生活。

格雷夫斯把手里纽特的围巾挂上门把，手松开的时候掌心里都是汗。

晚一些的时候，忒修斯来电，格雷夫斯不会去接。他们之间完了。  
他与斯卡曼德家族完了。  
电话转进语音信箱里。

*格雷夫斯翻白眼。*

“不准再接近纽特，我警告你。”答录机里的忒修斯说，让他们的短暂友情结束在粗鲁的挂机声中。  
公寓一时安静下来，楼外，在吵杂声中，在一团漆黑中，有警车的笛鸣呼啸而过。  
然后，格雷夫斯与吵杂和漆黑融为一体。

格雷夫斯再次点燃一根烟，一呼一吸，他似乎看到了白天窗台边的纽特和那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
烟消散，什么都没有，窗外没有夜景灯光，远处的天空开始有了其他的颜色。  
格雷夫斯没再遇到过纽特。  
距离那些闹剧一样的相遇相处直到相离，已经过去了两个月。在这期间格雷夫斯依旧上班下班，进行些无聊却可以打发时间的娱乐活动。有时候，他像惊醒一般，发觉似乎他曾以为会难以接受和承受的，等到它们真的来临后，也就是那么回事。  
生活会帮助你麻痹自己的感觉，从而可以让你继续生活着。  
纽特似乎走了，可能是乘坐客轮，或者是飞机，反正不会是汽车，他没办法一个人开那么远的路。  
格雷夫斯深吸一口，红点亮光变大，而后暗淡下去，很快烟团围绕上来。  
那些设想，公路旅行，走过的路途从地图上拼接出来，将会呈现出一个破烂发黄但是极具现实美感的美国公路画面。路上的寂寥苦闷，旅馆里的氤氲温存，明信片上模糊的邮戳，还有那些不会寄出去的信。白天炎热喧闹干燥烦闷，而晚上，那亲爱的夜晚，夜精灵跟随着他们，星星俯览大地，格雷夫斯与纽特便朝着月亮驶去。  
只是这个旅途永远不能实现了。  
天边的那抹色彩渐渐明显，光随之出来，刺痛了格雷夫斯的眼睛，让他想流泪。  
格雷夫斯心中毫无波澜。  
眼下与任何时候别无一二，没有值得高兴的地方。  
太阳光这时从窗外进来，把格雷夫斯的影子拖到地面上。  
男人熄灭香烟，离开了房间。

万籁寂静，夜幕降临。

END


End file.
